Persuing Hermione
by Greenstuff
Summary: WIP In response to a WIKTT Challenge. Harry and Ron take it upon themselves to secure that Hermione has a love life...
1. In Which Harry and Ron Play Pool

Pursuing Hermione  
  
Chapter 1: In which Harry and Ron Play Pool  
  
Harry scowled at his best friend across the table, "You about done?" he asked irritably.  
  
Ron simply grinned, "Hey this was your idea in the first place, just because you suck at pool doesn't mean you have to rag on me for whipping you." His face contorted into a look of concentration as he lined up his next shot. The hit was dead on, the eight ball slid between a pair of stripes and into the corner pocket. "Another game?" Ron asked, smirking at his friend.  
  
"Set it up." Harry said, reaching for a cube of chalk that sat on the edge of the table. "Let's play nine ball, at least I can come close in that one."  
  
Ron suppressed a laugh as he placed the balls in their diamond shaped frame. Harry was a complete pool addict, had been ever since the first time he had played. Unfortunately he had zero skill at it. No matter who he played he lost, and yet he still played almost every night. "You break." He said, reaching to take the chalk from Harry's hand.  
  
Harry moved to the end of the table where the cue ball sat, it's gleaming white surface contrasting beautifully with the green felt table- top. "So, Ron, how's Lavender?" he asked, tapping the white ball harder than he had meant to, and at the wrong angle, missing the diamond all together, but not caring.  
  
A blush crept quickly and brightly up Ron's face. "Lavender's good." He said, turning his attention to the table. He hit it soundly, breaking the form and sinking two balls. "She said yes." He said quietly.  
  
Harry's eyes lit up and he flashed Ron an enormous grin. "You finally asked her? That's great man!" He patted Ron's arm, "Wait here, I'm going to get us some drinks. Want the usual?"  
  
Ron nodded, trying to will the blush off his face. He turned his attention back to the game in front of him. He had sunk all but the nine ball by the time Harry came back and was ready to switch off and take a long drink of his scotch. He leaned back against a nearby table and watched Harry line up his shot, he missed. "So, how about you Harry? When're you going to stop being stupid and get yourself a girl mate?"  
  
Harry sighed, "I don't know, some day. It's not like I haven't tried, I just haven't found the one yet, you know?" Ron nodded understandingly. "Then there's Hermione." He grinned. "When was the last time she went on a date? the Yule Ball in fourth year?"  
  
Ron laughed appreciatively. "Yea, she's always been a bit too busy studying to notice boys. I mean she met Krum in the school Library, and he was the only guy I know about she's dated." He smiled. "Remember when I like her? I was so incredibly jealous of Viktor Krum." He shook his head and took a long sip of scotch.  
  
Harry grinned, "Maybe we can do something about that. I mean there's got to be someone out there who wouldn't mind dating someone like her. I mean, yes she's not exactly gorgeous, but she's not hideous either. Once you get past the frizzy hair and the total lack of figure she's really rather adorable. We'll just have to look for a guy who's not shallow," he took a sip of vodka, "Oh, and someone who's smart enough not to be intimidated by her brains. That part could be kind of hard." He lined up for what should have been an easy shot and missed the cue ball completely. Swearing he tried again.  
  
Ron watched his friend's antics with a distracted smile. He wasn't sure that setting Hermione up on some sort of blind date was the answer, but he hadn't seen Harry this psyched up about anything in years, so maybe this scheme would do both of them some good. "How are we going to go about finding this guy?" he asked, "And once we do find him, how are we supposed to convince Hermione to go along with it?"  
  
Harry stopped his private pool game, in which he had yet to sink a single ball, and smiled excitedly, "You find the guy and I'll take care of 'Mione." He took another swig of his drink and went back to his game, grinning like a maniac on a caffeine high.  
  
~  
  
Ron rubbed his head, it had been three days since his conversation in the pub with Harry, and he was already regretting his decision to go along with the plot. There were a few guys in his department that weren't too shallow, but neither of them were very intelligent either. He sighed heavily. There was one guy that he thought might work, he wasn't as young as Ron would have liked, but he was brilliant. At least as far as Ron knew the man was smart, meaning that he couldn't usually understand a word that the other man said to him. Plus the guy was pretty nice and he was always gracious and polite. For a first try Ron was certain this man would do the trick.  
  
~  
  
"Hey 'Mione"  
  
"Harry?" Hermione rose to greet her friend with a huge hug. "It's been far too long. How have you been?" she motioned for him to sit and returned to her own seat, beaming at him.  
  
"I'm good. How're things here?" Harry asked, returning her smile.  
  
"Oh they're wonderful," Hermione gushed. "You're actually lucky you caught me, I've been working at the library lately, it's easier to work right with the books, so I never have to travel far to get the information I need."  
  
Harry sat and watched her as she continued to rave about her job. Hermione had been hired by the Ministry almost before she graduated. She now worked closely with the Aurors and Law officials, doing miscellaneous research, and she was flourishing. He surveyed her quietly. Her hair was still the same brown frizz ball he remembered from first year, possibly worse because it was only shoulder length now, and there was no weight to hold it flat. Her every were the same as they had always been, a plain chocolate brown that would have been quite dull if it weren't for the keen intelligence that could be seen sparkling behind them. Her teeth, though always clean and practically sparkling white, were still a little big for her thin lips. Her nose was average. It was neither big nor small and had only one distinguishing feature; an uneven sprinkle of freckles. Her figure appeared about the same as it had in first year as well, except that she was quite a bit taller now. He sat, following this train of thought, allowing her animated voice to wash over him, and waited patiently for her to stop. Finally she seemed to momentarily run out of breathe and Harry took full advantage of the pause.  
  
"I just came by today to see if you would join Ron and I for a late lunch tomorrow afternoon. Say one-ish?" he asked her quickly, before she could begin to talk again.  
  
Hermione nodded her smile still firmly in place. "That would be perfect." She replied.  
  
Harry breathed a silent sigh of relief; the plan was falling perfectly into place. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow afternoon." He said, rising and walking out of the room, the smile on his face was triumphant.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
A/N: This fic was written in response to a WIKTT challenge.this is nothing like anything I've written before!! Please no flames! (At least not unless they're helpful ones! :D) thank you everyone for reading! And of course: please review! 


	2. In Which Hermione Gets and Unexpected Re...

Chapter 2: In Which Hermione Gets an Unexpected Request  
  
Hermione woke early and tossed on some comfy clothes. Today looked to be another day of exhilarating research at the Library and she wanted to get as much work done as was humanly possible before going to meet her friends for lunch. Taking only enough time to grab a cup of coffee Hermione walked the four and a half blocks from her flat to her current place of work. She had worked until very late the night before and, since she planned to return first thing, hadn't bothered to return any of it to its proper place. She called a quick hello to the woman behind the counter and headed to her corner.  
  
Within minutes Hermione was so thoroughly engrossed in her work that she was entirely unaware of her surroundings. This is why she didn't notice the tall blonde man watching her from another table, not even when he walked over and sat beside her.  
  
"Hello Hermione."  
  
Hermione jumped and whirled to face the speaker. "Draco?" she gasped, "Draco Malfoy?"  
  
He laughed, "Hello."  
  
Hermione couldn't help but notice that his laugh held none of it' usually cruelty, in fact it actually sounded genuine. "What are you doing here?" she asked, still reeling from the shock of being spoken to civilly by a Malfoy.  
  
He smiled, "I need to ask you a gigantic favor, and Colin said I could find you here."  
  
Now Hermione was really shocked and more than a little suspicious. "What can I do for you Draco?" she asked, trying to keep the suspicion out of her voice, and succeeding very nicely.  
  
"I don't know exactly how to say this, so I'll just tell you straight out." Draco said, without a trace of the old cockiness she had once hated. "I have had this huge thing for Harry since seventh year, and since you're such great friend with him I thought maybe you could reintroduce us. You know, tell him how much I've changed, put in a good word as they say." He paused, "So what do you think?"  
  
Hermione mentally shook her head, it was only ten am and already this was the weirdest day in her entire existence. Draco bloody Malfoy had a crush on Harry, and he wanted HER to set them up. The entire world had gone bloody mad she decided. Now all that she had to figure out was how to get Malfoy to leave so she could get some more work done. "Well Draco," she said slowly her mind forming a plan. "I'm actually going to see Harry today, so why don't you come talk to me some time . later. and we can talk more then." She smiled at him, "I'm right in the middle of an important research assignment, so if that's alright with you I'm going to return to my work."  
  
"Alright then," Draco said with a nod. "I'll come back some time next week, and take you out for lunch so we can chat without your work being so obviously distracting." He rose and gave her a slight bow, "You haven't change a bit. That you." With that he turned and walked away.  
  
Hermione laughed to herself, who would have thought Malfoy would turn out like that. Her work soon pushed all thoughts of Draco Malfoy from her mind and before she knew it a beep from her watch told her it was time to meet her friends for lunch. She stood, stuffed her papers into her handbag and walked quickly to her apartment, still fully absorbed in her case.  
  
At her apartment she took a few moments to change into a somewhat cute outfit, and to run a brush through her hair, not because it did any good, but because it made her feel just a little more put together. She cast a spell on her cutest shoes to make them more wearable, and aparated to the restaurant. She was early as always, but they had reservations under her name, so she proceeded to the table to wait for the rest of her party.  
  
Much to Hermione's surprise there was already someone at the table the waiter brought her to. "Hello." She said, sitting across from the man who she had never seen before in her entire life. "I don't mean to be rude but, who are you?"  
  
The man smiled, showing a flash of yellowish teeth that made Hermione want to gag, they looked like they hadn't been brushed in years. "My name's Henry Platt, your friend Ron said that you had agreed to this." He shook his head, "I suppose he only said that so I would agree."  
  
Hermione stared at him, completely baffled. He wasn't making nay sense, obviously Ron was somehow involved in this scheme, but other than that she didn't have a clue. "I'm sorry Henry. I don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about. Could you start at the beginning?" Hermione knew she was speaking to him like she would an irritating client, but if she was going to extract proper revenge from Ronald Weasley; she had to know exactly what he had told this poor man.  
  
"You friend, Ronald Weasley, asked me if I would go on a blind date with a friend of his." Henry began. He still sounded a little unsure so Hermione tried to look as receptive as she could without giving any wrong impressions. "Well I'm single at the moment, and he said that his friend, you, were exceptionally smart and that we would have loads to talk about. He's a nice guy and he seemed to really want this, so I said yes." He shrugged a little helplessly. "I don't really know what to say."  
  
Hermione smiled fondly. "yes, Ron can be such a prat, but be sure he'll pay for this. Now why don't we just enjoy this wonderful food that will go on my dear "friend's" tab." The smile turned wicked as she looked for the most expensive thing on the menu.  
  
~  
  
Hermione arrived home exhausted that evening, Henry had been nice enough, but they had absolutely nothing in common except they both thought Ron was a prat for setting them up like he had. Also, his un-kept teeth had disgusted her to the point where she couldn't look at him below the hairline. She slipped the key in the lock and turned it twice around. The heavy oak door swung open easily, revealing her cozy living room, and the hall that led to her bedroom. Too tired to actually do anything Hermione summoned a bottle of white wine and a glass and sat in the semi darkness, sipping and thinking.  
  
Hermione felt as if she had just drifted to sleep when there was a loud knocking at her front door. She opened her eyes slowly, surprised to see she was still in her favorite armchair rather than in her bed, and even more surprised to see brilliant sunshine streaming through her windows. "I'm coming!" she yelled as the person at the door knocked again. "Hold your horses," she muttered, performing a quick de-wrinkling spell on her rumpled cloths. She wiped the sleep form her eyes and opened her front door.  
  
"Good afternoon." Draco Malfoy said with a broad grin, pushing past her and settling himself on her couch. "Have you thought about my request yet?" he asked.  
  
"A little," she admitted, returning to her chair. "I think I might be able to pull one thing off, but if that doesn't work I'm through. Got it?" she blinked, surprised at what she had just said. But it was true, she did have an inkling of what she could do, and if it worked she would be free from any more horrible blind dates, at least for a while. From what she could gather from Henry Platt she assumed Harry had masterminded the plan, and asked Ron to find the guy, so she needed revenge on them both. And there was no batter way to do it then to aid their mortal enemy.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
A/N: This story is just sort of writing itself at this point. I'm not sure if that's good or not! I just hope you're enjoying reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! :D as usual: PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	3. In Which Hermione Takes Matters in Her O...

Chapter 3: In Which Hermione Takes Matters in Her Own Hands  
  
Lavender Brown sat quietly in a booth at her favorite coffee shop watching her friend closely. "What exactly did he do Hermione?" she asked, keeping her voice soothing, "you can tell me it's not going to change anything."  
  
Hermione smiled, and told Lavender about the somewhat disastrous date. By the end of the tale both women were laughing.  
  
"I can't believe he would actually do something like that." Lavender said, shaking her head in disbelief. "Me. They just don't understand how we can live without them. Want me to punish him?" her eyes twinkled at the thought.  
  
"Well, not exactly," Hermione said with a giggle, "But I could use a little help. I've got my revenge for Harry all planned out, I called him this morning and everything is set. But since Ron's engaged now, I could use the help of a fiancé to help me carry this off, considering I don't even know where to start."  
  
Lavender laughed, rubbing her hands together. "Well, I have an idea that would embarrass Ron, and make my day, but I'm not sure if it'll work for your revenge or not. You see, I adore Karaoke, but Ron refuses to go with me because he can't sing a single note." she trailed off suggestively, an evil grin on her usually sweet face.  
  
"Perfect." Hermione said, her tone triumphant. She leaned across the table and continued in a conspirators whisper, "So this is what we have to do."  
  
~  
  
Harry climbed the steps to Hermione's office, a little nervous about seeing his friend. She had called that morning and scolded him for playing such a dirty trick on her, and then had insisted he still owed her lunch, but since she didn't trust him to meet her she told him to come pick her up at her office. He stepped into her outer office and smiled at the secretary.  
  
"Hermione in there?" he asked. Receiving a nod and a wide smile from the woman at the desk he slipped into the room.  
  
"Hello Harry."  
  
"Draco?" Harry stared open mouthed at the gorgeous blonde residing behind Hermione's desk. His mind was working frantically, as he moved to sit down. How could Hermione have known?  
  
"How have you been?" Draco asked, leaning back in the comfortable desk chair, the picture of ease.  
  
"G.good." Harry stuttered, licking his lips nervously. "What are you doing here?" He winced inwardly at how ineloquent he sounded.  
  
"I asked Hermione for a favor." Harry shot him a look of mixed confusion and anticipation causing Draco to smile. "I wanted to discuss something with you." Harry's face fell slightly. Draco felt something clench in her stomach region, Harry had always been so adorably vulnerable. "You see, I wanted to ask you to have dinner with me, as my boyfriend."  
  
Harry stared, his mouth hanging open. "You . what? . but .why?" He spluttered incoherently. Not sure whether to believe what he had just heard, it was too good to be true.  
  
Draco smiled magnificently, showing all of his dazzling white teeth. "I want to date you, because I like you."  
  
Harry's eyes, if it was at all possible, doubled in size. Draco liked him? Draco liked him? Draco liked him? "I um. well. yes. I mean. me too. I mean." he stammered.  
  
Draco couldn't stop himself, Harry looked so absolutely endearing as he tried to form a sentence, he stood and walked around the desk, stopping in front of Harry's chair, and without a word, bent and kissed him.  
  
Harry didn't respond at first, he was still reeling from the shock of what Draco had said, but the warm lips against his own soon pushed other thoughts from his mind and he reached to pull Draco down to him, kissing him back for all he was worth.  
  
~  
  
"Come on Ron!" Lavender called impatiently to her fiancé. "Hermione'll be there already."  
  
Ron pulled on a clean shirt, grumbling to himself. It wasn't bad enough that his best friend was gay and dating the boy who had been their enemy for the better part of ten years, but the five of them, Lavender, Hermione, Harry, Draco and himself were going out for dinner at a Karaoke bar in Muggle London. He ran a comb through his hair. Lavender was so excited that he knew he would have to pretend to be cheerful about the ordeal.  
  
The club was brightly lit and Ron had to squint past the glare. He could see Hermione sitting alone at a large booth near the stage. She smiled and waved them over, standing to give Lavender a quick hug. A few minutes later Harry arrived, hand in had with Draco, Ron put on a fake smile and shifted closer to Lavender to make room for them. Draco smiled at them all, shaking hands with Ron, giving Hermione an enormous hug and a kiss on the cheek, and reintroducing himself to Lavender before slipping in next to Harry. Ron suppressed a shudder, it was so weird to see Harry with a guy, especially this guy, but if his friend was happy then he figured her could live with the strange situation.  
  
The food was delicious and conversation flowed easily around the table. Ron felt himself steadily relaxing, and even having a good time. That was until the microphone arrived at their table.  
  
Draco was the first to take the stage, singing a ridiculous song accompanied by a sensual dance, which Harry watched with an equally ridiculous grin. Next was Lavender. She had a wonderful voice and even though the ballad they had given her to sing was one Ron had never heard before, he was certain it would now be his favorite.  
  
"That was terrific Lav!" Hermione said, grinning at her friend. "Now who's next?"  
  
Lavender grinned wickedly and held the mike out to her fiancé.  
  
Ron swallowed the nervous lump in his throat and took the mike that Lavender was holding out for him, he desperately wished he could refuse, but he didn't want to disappoint her, after all Gryffindors were supposed to be brave. Besides, if Malfoy could do this so could he. Clearing his throat he turned to look at the words on the big blue screen. The music began and he began to sing.  
  
I'm yours completely  
  
I feel so deeply  
  
You're my first thought everyday  
  
And I want it that way  
  
My life is for you  
  
And I adore you  
  
I love you more everyday  
  
And I want it that way  
  
No goodbyes  
  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
  
No more lies  
  
Ain't nothin but a mistake  
  
That is why  
  
I love it when I hear you say  
  
I want it that way  
  
My heart is on fire  
  
Such a strong desire  
  
Yes I know it's too late  
  
But I want it that way  
  
No goodbyes  
  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
  
No more lies  
  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
  
That is why  
  
I love it when I hear you say  
  
I want it that way  
  
Ron hurried to his seat, his face burning crimson. He didn't think he'd ever been so thoroughly humiliated in his entire life. He looked over at his fiancé, and annoyed to see her smiling at him, tears in her eyes that he assumed were from laughter. "It's not funny guys," he said, still feeling mortified.  
  
Lavender leaned closer to him. "No love," she whispered, "it was far too beautiful to be funny. Thank you." With that comment she pulled him towards her for a long passionate kiss.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading! The song is, of course, I Want it That Way by the Backstreet boys.  
  
Special thanks to Nightshadow1, Insper A. Shen, Brittany Malfoy, QueenBonnie, and bluehoax for reviewing the last two chapters  
  
And of course: PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	4. In which Malfoy Gets in on the Plot

Chapter 4: In which Malfoy Gets in on the Plot  
  
"So you're telling me Hermione's only been on like two dates in her entire life?" Draco asked incredulously. "Blimey that's not on." He shook his head.  
  
Harry smiled affectionately at his boyfriend's amazement. "It's just she's always been so. bookish. She's not the type most guys would go for." He reached out and tenderly brushed a strand of platinum blonde hair off Draco's forehead. "Ron and I tried to set her up with a guy Ron works with, but it didn't work out so well."  
  
"What you need is someone who's been about as lucky in love as our dear little Hermy and maybe someone who's smarter than her." A delighted shiver ran through his body as Harry's hand traveled down across his bare chest. He kissed Harry gently, running a hand through the messy black hair.  
  
"Yea, but who?" Harry asked, breaking away from the kiss.  
  
"Severus hasn't had a girlfriend in years." Draco said, almost to himself. "We've been talking a lot since after seventh year," he explained, at Harry's confused look. "I'm sure he'd be willing to come for a visit if I asked. Of course we couldn't tell either of them the reason."  
  
Harry pondered this for a moment. "Alright," he said, grinning, "Let's give Snape a call. What can it hurt right?"  
  
~  
  
The dungeons at Hogwarts were cold, but that suited Severus Snape just fine. He pulled on his thick black cloak, ran a hand through his slightly oily hair and pronounced himself ready to go. Students scurried out of his way as he strode quickly to the Great Hall for breakfast. He sent a hostile glare at a pair of Hufflepuff first years who didn't cower at the sight of him, sending them running in the opposite direction. He took great pride in his ability to cow even the toughest of students. He entered the hall in a billow of black fabric, and took his usual place at the staff table.  
  
He had barely taken a bite of his toast when a medium sized, black eagle owl landed beside his plate. He untied the note from its leg and gave it a small chunk of his toast, with a quiet hoot it flew away. Snape unrolled the small bit of parchment and read its content.  
  
Severus,  
  
I'm living in London at the moment and  
would be honored if you would come  
up and have lunch some time soon.  
  
~ DM  
  
Draco Malfoy had been his favorite student when the boy was in Hogwarts, and the two of them had kept in touch constantly in the three years since Draco's seventh year had ended. He took a large bite of toast, wiped his mouth and left the hall. In his chambers once again Severus scribbled a quick affirmative and placed it in his robes to send before first class. It would be nice to see where the boy was living now.  
  
~  
  
Hermione looked at her friend suspiciously. "I'm not an idiot, Harry." She said, smiling at the shocked look he gave her. "I'm not falling for your trick a second time. If you want me to go to lunch with you then you'll have to pick me up yourself. I'm not going on another one of your pathetic little dates. Understood?"  
  
Harry gaped at her. He hadn't thought the first date had gone off that badly. After all she'd set him up with Draco right afterwards, she couldn't have done that out of spite could she? "But Hermione," he whined at last, "it's Draco's flat! Obviously he'll have to be there to let you in. Isn't that good enough?" her stern look told him that it wasn't. He groaned inwardly, she could be so incredibly difficult when she wanted to be.  
  
"So?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. "What'll it be Harry? Will you come pick me up, or will you just drop this pointless attempt to set me up with every single male that can read a book?"  
  
Harry blinked again, he thought they'd been so subtle about this second attempt, apparently he was wrong. Either that, or she was suddenly very well versed in Legilimency. "Look," he said, trying desperately to back out of this entire situation. "It's just lunch. Draco's got a friend coming into town, I promise we won't abandon you, of even leave you alone with the guy unless you want us to. Ok?"  
  
She gave him a searching look, deciding whether or not she could trust him. Finally she nodded, "Fine. If it means so much to you, I'll go."  
  
Harry grinned at her. "Thanks 'Mione! I'll pick you up at six thirty then." With a wave he left her office.  
~  
  
"Hello." Severus smiled fondly at his favorite ex-pupil. "I like what you've done to the place."  
  
Draco laughed. He had sent some photos of the flat to Severus before he bought hit. Back then it had been decorated in colors that he could only describe as hideous and his former professor had been more than a little shocked that he was even considering it as habitable. Now the décor was more to the taste of the two men. The floors had been stripped of their garish carpets and the hardwood that had been hidden beneath them practically sparkled. The furniture was black leather and classy and there were expensive paintings gracing the freshly painted walls.  
  
"Come on into the dining room," he invited, "You're a little early but the others should be here soon."  
  
"Others?" Severus raised an eyebrow. "I do believe you forgot to mention who these people were in your invitation."  
  
"Of course not," Draco mustered an innocent look, "I never forget anything. I just wanted to surprise you."  
  
Shaking his head Severus gave up and changed the topic.  
  
They sat at the dining room table sipping glasses of Cabernet Sauvignon and catching up until a house elf came and told Draco his guests had arrived.  
  
"You live in a flat, and yet you have a house elf, unbelievable," Severus said with a smirk.  
  
"Yes." Draco said, "Mother wouldn't dream of me cooking for myself, let alone cleaning anything." He smiled, "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go greet the rest of our party.  
  
~  
  
Hermione spent a little more time than usual on her appearance that evening, having determined that if she were going to do this there was no point in not doing it well. She had donned the same periwinkle robes she had worn to the Yule ball in her fourth year, smoothed her frizzy brown hair into a tight chignon and even applied a miniscule amount of makeup. Slipping her wand into her hand bag she gave her reflection one last glance and moved to the living room to wait for Harry.  
  
He was prompt as usual, arriving just inside her front entrance with a pop at exactly six thirty. He was dressed in Muggle pants and a somewhat dressy shirt; the look would have been perfect if it weren't for his hair, which still stuck up in every direction despite an obvious attempt to calm it with some of Malfoy's gel. "Ready to go then?" he held out an arm for her to take.  
  
She smiled and nodded, "Are we aparating? Or is it close enough to walk?" she asked, taking the proffered arm.  
  
"Aparating of course my dearest Hermione, walking is for paupers." He gave her a dazzling grin and for the first time since she had agreed to this dinner, she was glad she had. Obviously her plan to get back at Harry by making him spend time with Malfoy had backfired. Who could have guessed that Harry had been harboring a secret crush since first year? But he seemed so happy now that she was glad her plan to humiliate one of her best friends had produced one of the hottest couple in the modern wizarding world.  
  
The friends aparated to Draco's flat in London. Hermione hadn't yet seen it and was surprised at the size of the place. She shouldn't have been, the Malfoy's were extremely rich and nothing was too good for their only son. Draco gave them a quick tour, hurrying them through the four bed rooms, five bathrooms, sitting room, library and kitchen, ending the tour at the spacious dining room where Hermione met their dinner guest.  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Thank you everyone for reading!!  
  
Alcapacien/Quiggles - thanks for your review!!  
  
Brittany Malfoy - thanks for sticking with me and reviewing!! :D  
  
Queen Bonnie - as much as it would have been fun to write a scene in which Hermione convinces Harry to like Draco.. that wasn't the point in this particular fic. Hermione actually hoped to get "revenge" by pushing the two of them together. Thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
Next chapter we'll get to see Hermione and Severus in the same room! I promise!!  
  
and of course:  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	5. In Which Dinner is Eaten and More Pool i...

Chapter 5: In Which Dinner is Eaten and More Pool is Played  
  
"Professor Snape?" Hermione asked, shocked.  
  
"Hello." Severus took a long sip of wine to allow himself time to adjust to the two surprise guests. He hadn't really tried to guess who the guests would be, but if he had, he never would have come up with Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. He stood and smiled as graciously as he could, "It's nice to see you both again, and please call me Severus."  
  
Hermione thought she would keel over form shock, Severus Snape, her old potions professor. This was the surprise guest? She forced a smile, "It's a bit of a shock for me I must say, Draco didn't even tell me you two had been in touch." She sent Draco a mock glare.  
  
He smiled back sweetly, "Now Hermione dearest." she glared at him for real this time. "What fun would we have had if you weren't a little shocked to see each other?" He steered her to a chair across the table from the Professor, "I dare say neither of you would have come if you'd known in advance who I was inviting." He grinned wickedly at his stunned dinner guests and took his own seat, beside Harry.  
  
"You're horrible." Hermione said with a laugh, "but no matter, we'll enjoy ourselves anyhow." She sent a mischievous smile to the man across form her, and received a hesitant one in return.  
  
"Would any one like a drink?" Draco asked, deciding to ignore Hermione and continue his role as the perfect host. The group gave their drink orders and Draco hauled Harry away to help him mix them.  
  
"So, Hermione, what have you been doing? I believe Draco said something about you working for the ministry." Severus had decided to start on a neutral basis. He found himself intrigued by the young woman across from him. She didn't look much different then she had three years ago, a little older, and her hair appeared calmer but he was certain the hair was just a charm, other than that she looked the same. She was wearing dress robes of a beautiful shade of blue, or were they purple? He had never been good with clothing colors which was one of the reasons he had stuck to a solid black wardrobe.  
  
"Yes. I've been doing research for the Ministry for a while now. It will be three years this November." Hermione said in her soft voice.  
  
Severus found himself captivated by her. She wasn't overly pretty, she never had been, but intelligence shone from her brown eyes and she was so very mature for her age. Probably barely half his age, but the difference in seniority seemed so much less when she was speaking. "Do you enjoy it?" he asked, already knowing the answer, but not wanting the conversation to stop.  
  
"Oh yes." Hermione's eyes lit up as she explained in detail what she did every day.  
  
She speaks with her hands, Severus noted with an inner smile, and when she's excited her eyes sparkle. He sat back in his chair, his drink forgotten on the table, watching her talk and letting her voice wash over him. Occasionally he would nod, smile or ask a simple question that would lead her of on another subject completely.  
  
This was how Draco and Harry found them when, at long last, they returned with a tray of drinks. "You two kids getting along alright?" Draco asked, making a theatrical show of handing each person their beverage, and earning a hostile glare from Snape.  
  
"We were doing quite fine until you arrived," Hermione teased, "But now that you've returned we'll go back to sulking and hating each other." She winked at Severus.  
  
Shocked by her easy-going manner Severus managed a weak smile before turning his full attention to the drink in front of him in an attempt to gather his wits. It seemed that this girl was always at least two steps ahead of him, while he was still trying to adjust to the fact that Draco was buddy-buddy with three quarters of the Dream team, Hermione seemed comfortable enough with his presence that she was teasing him. Severus's admiration of Hermione's poise on increased as the evening progressed. Nothing seemed to faze her. Not even Draco and Harry's brief spat over what to do after dinner, Harry wanted to play pool whereas Draco thought a game of poker would be better, which ended with a kiss. Severus had watched the entire affair with his mouth gaping open in a truly unattractive manner but Hermione had just smiled indulgently, as if they were a pair of curly haired toddlers fighting over a lolly.  
  
Hermione carried the conversation throughout the meal, peppering Severus with questions about Hogwarts, the teachers, the students and of course the lessons he was teaching. By the time the main course was finished Severus had caught her up on all the school's news, and outlined what he would be teaching most of his classes for the rest of the year.  
  
Once the plates were cleared away Draco stood and tapped his glass dramatically to gain everyone's attention, "There is dessert, but first Harry and I challenge you, Hermione and Severus, to a game of eight ball." He smiled down at Harry, who was beaming triumphantly, having won their earlier fight decisively.  
  
Hermione rose and moved to follow Draco and Harry to the Game Room, but a gentle hand on her arm stopped her from proceeding. She turned and found herself face to face with a rather nervous looking Severus Snape. "Yes?" she asked, raising one eyebrow quizzically.  
  
"What exactly is eight ball?" he asked, looking uncomfortable.  
  
She beamed at him, and proceeded to give him a succinct description of the rules of the game, and a few pointers on how it was supposed to be played, finishing with, "Don't worry that you've never played before. Harry's horrible, we'll win for sure." Then she wrapped her arm through his and all but dragged him across the house to where Harry and Draco were waiting.  
  
Despite Hermione's predictions Severus started out almost as horrendous at the game as Harry was and their first match was a close one, with Hermione pulling a win by only one shot. Harry was thrilled to find that someone was almost as horrible as himself at pool and challenged his former potions master to a one on one game of nine ball which lasted for nearly an hour. And in which Harry didn't sink a single ball.  
  
~  
  
Severus leaned over the table lining up for an easy shot, when Draco hauled his boyfriend off to play a game of cards Hermione had challenged him to a game of straight pool and, after she explained the rules, he had agreed. That had been nearly twenty minutes before. There was a resounding crack as the cue ball made contact and a slight plop told him he had sunk another one. The score was currently 21 to 24 for Hermione, but it had been see-sawing all game. He lined up for another shot, his silky black hair fell over his eyes, and he missed.  
  
Hermione laughed merrily at the creative curses that came from his mouth after the missed shot, "Now, now Severus," she chided, "It's only a game."  
  
He rolled his eyes, recalling telling her the exact same thing minutes before when a bad shot of her part had set him up for an easy double. "True enough," he said, taking a seat on a nearby stool and watching her play her turn. Her hair had fallen out of the tight bun, and the loose pieces formed a frizzy halo around her face. To most people this ball of fuzz would have been truly unattractive, but Severus was not most people and he found himself more and more drawn to the young women every minute.  
  
~  
  
"It was very nice meeting you again Severus," Hermione said, extending her hand.  
  
"Yes," Severus said, reaching a little hesitantly for her hand. "We should do this again sometime," he made the suggestion sound very casual, but inside he was a nervous wreck. He hadn't had so much fun in a woman's presence in a very long time, if he ever had.  
  
"Possibly," Hermione said, smiling politely. She had had a good time, but didn't want to commit to anything. She knew Harry and Draco had probably wanted her to fall madly in love with Severus, but she regarded him as a potential friend and nothing else. "Well, goodnight." She said, shaking his hand firmly before aparating back to her apartment.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
A/N: Thanks everyone for reading!! I hope the Dinner scene lived up to everyone's expectations! If anyone has and suggestions on how I can improve any of this PLEASE tell me in your review!  
  
Special thanks to Bluehoax, QueenBonnie, and Jenbachand for being so quick to review chapter four!!  
  
And of course:  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	6. In Which Severus Seeks Advice

Chapter six: In Which Severus Seeks Advice  
  
"Good morning Severus!" Remus Lupin greeted his friend cheerfully. "You're up early!" Remus motioned for him to sit. "Coffee?" he asked. When Severus shook his head stiffly and remained standing he decided this must be serious. "Now what can I do for you?"  
  
"I need some advice," Severus began, his eyes darting nervously about the room. "It's a rather personal nature."  
  
Remus motioned for him to continue, "You can tell me anything Severus, you know that."  
  
"Yes, indeed." He moved to sit, only to stand again.  
  
Remus couldn't remember the last time he'd seen his friend so agitated.  
  
"You see, I've met this. young woman."  
  
Remus felt his shoulders tensing and told himself to relax. He had always known Severus was bound to find someone eventually, even if he hand been dreading that moment. It wouldn't have been either reasonable or fair for him to expect the man to remain single the rest of his days, but that wasn't exactly what he wanted, he just didn't want Severus to be with anyone who wasn't Remus Lupin. He pushed these thoughts aside and gave Severus an encouraging smile. "Well, who is she?"  
  
"Hermione Granger." Severus answered, much to Remus' shock.  
  
"Hermione?" he exclaimed loudly. "She's an ex-student for fuck sake Severus!"  
  
"I realize that Remus," Severus replied stiffly, "and it's not the reason I came to you for advice."  
  
"But she's half your age. And she's not even attractive!" Remus continued, desperate to dissuade the man he was certain could be the love of his life from making this particular mistake.  
  
Severus narrowed his eyes and when he spoke again his voice was dangerously low. "Remus, I don't care what you think about Hermione, or about me seeing her. Do you understand?" he moved to the door, "I had hoped you would be able to give me some friendly advice, obviously I was wrong. Goodbye."  
  
Remus watched as Severus stalked out of the room, his heart heavy. The man had so much going for him, he was wickedly clever and handsome, in his own way, and in every way the perfect man, at least as far as Remus knew. This was the reason he was so against Severus' infatuation with Hermione. Judging by the fact his friend had come to him for advice he assumed the lady didn't return the favor, but knowing both Severus and Hermione as he did he knew that she wouldn't resist him for long. He sighed, live would still go on.  
  
~  
  
"Severus, might I have a word with you?"  
  
Snape turned to find Minerva McGonagall striding towards him with a stern look on her face. "Of course Minerva," he replied giving her a rare smile. Despite the long standing blood feud between their houses they had always gotten on well. "Your office or mine?" he asked as she fell in step beside him.  
  
"Well," she said, "Yours is closer, so lead the way."  
  
They walked in silence, reaching the Potions Master's rooms in a matter of minutes. Once inside Severus' office they took seats and Minerva began. "I couldn't help but overhear you debate with Remus this morning," she said, looking apologetic. "And normally I would simply pretend I hadn't heard a thing, but I have some advice for you, if you'll let me give it."  
  
Severus nodded briefly, "Anything useful would be appreciated."  
  
Minerva smiled to herself; things must be bad if he was already accepting her help though she was glad he was. She had known him for years and had always thought he deserved a special someone, and Hermione was definitely special. The girl had been her prize pupil every one of her seven years at the school and she was wise beyond her years. She would be the perfect match for Severus. "Hermione was always such a clever girl. I haven't seen her since her graduation, but she's already made a name for herself with the ministry. She writes me on occasion, sounds happy but I think she's a little lonely. I always hoped she'd meet someone who wouldn't be intimidated by her mind, which is why I'm so thrilled to see you two have connected."  
  
She continued to sing her former student's praises for several minutes before turning to what Severus considered the important part. "I myself haven't been on the dating circuit for many years of course, but there are some things that never change." She said with a wistful smile. "Women love to be told how youthful they look. Even though aging isn't a bad thing, it's something most women fear slightly, especially in the Muggle world. Try to find ways to compliment her, tell her how beautiful she is, but be sure to make the comments sincere. She'll be able to see straight through a lie, even that of a Slytherin. Buy her gifts, though it's true that love cannot be bought, affection is easily swayed by trinkets. A good choice for a first gift is a bouquet of flowers it's sweet and romantic, but not too intimate." She grinned at the lost look on Severus' face he was in way over his head and he knew it. "I only have one other piece of advice to give you and that is to be yourself. You're intelligent and sweet, let her see that side of you; don't put up those hostile barriers you're so used to using. I'm sure she'll realize the prize she's found in you." She stood to leave.  
  
"Thank you," Severus managed. "I hope you're right about all of this." She left with a wave, and he returned to his desk. If he was going to pursue Hermione he would have to set up a date.  
  
~  
  
Hermione threw down her quill in frustration. Work was not going well today. It had started out fine; she had picked up a pile of books at the library and returned to her office to work. By lunch she had accomplished more than she had expected, and had uncovered a new angle that she planned to explore in further detail that evening, everything was going well. But then the owl had arrived.  
  
She was wolfing down a chicken salad in her flat when a gorgeous Tawny owl landed beside her. She removed the scroll from its leg and, slipping the owl a piece of chicken, began to read.  
  
Hermione,  
  
I had a terrific time last night and would  
be most honored if you would join me for  
an early dinner on Friday evening. You  
pick the restaurant.  
  
~ Yours truly  
Severus Snape  
  
The next hour had been spent deciding whether or not to accept the invitation, and once she decided that she should, she spent another two hours composing her response. Now, at five o'clock in the evening she had only managed to get through one document since she had taken her lunch break. She felt restless and actually found herself looking at the clock every two minutes, willing it to move faster. At six thirty she gave up on accomplishing anything more and headed home. For reasons she was unsure of, she was desperately looking forward to Friday night.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
A/N: Thank you everyone for reading this! Special thanks to jenbachand for being so amazingly quick to read and review my last chapter!! And for your suggestions!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	7. In Which Conversations Are Had

Chapter 7: In Which Conversations Are Had  
  
"You did what?" Ron snapped his head towards Harry, changing his aim and sending the cue ball bouncing across the table and into the corner pocket. The two of them were having their weekly pool night and Harry had just told him about dinner with Snape.  
  
"Yea," Harry said nonchalantly, as if having dinner with their most hated former professor was something they did every evening. "I mean it's not such a bad idea if you think about it. He's smart, and he's not exactly entitled to be picky about Hermione's looks right?" He nudged a ball into the side pocket with his elbow while Ron wasn't looking. "He might just be exactly what we were looking for."  
  
Ron nodded slowly and thoughtfully, his eyes dancing with suppressed laughter; Harry was forever trying to cheat and never ever succeeding, but Ron didn't feel like calling him on it today. He took a long slow drink of beer, mulling over the thought of Hermione dating Severus Snape. He was surprised to realize he didn't mind at all if the two of them fell hopelessly in love and never recovered, in fact he sort of hoped that they would. Hermione had been his best friend for nearly ten years and she deserved to be happy more than anyone else he knew, except maybe Harry, but Harry had Malfoy. Hermione didn't have anyone. Finally he smiled, "So." he said, drawing out the word for full effect, "When should Lavender and I invite the pair of them over for supper?"  
  
Harry's face lit up, he had been quite worried about how Ron would take the news. In school he was certain Ron hated the Professor more than Harry hated Voldemort, and the news that their best friend might be forming a rather intimate relationship with the man was something he had been hesitant to share. The invitation, even if it was simply hypothetical, told Harry that not only was Ron alright with Hermione's blossoming relationship, he was going to do his best to encourage it.  
  
~  
  
Hermione sat in her cozy, leather desk chair with her feet propped on the window sill, a mug of steaming herbal tea cupped in her hands, gazing pensively out the window and the dreary day outside. The week had been long and dull, and today was turning out to be the worst best day of her life. She snorted at her thoughts. In reality the week probably hadn't been all that bad, but Friday had seemed an age away as she tried to clam her restlessness.  
  
A sharp knock at the door startled her, causing her to spill tea on her blouse. She cursed under her breath hoping whoever was at the door wouldn't notice the splotch. "Come in," she called, still wiping at the stain on her front.  
  
"Hello." A deep, vaguely familiar male voice brought Hermione's head up.  
  
"Neville!" she cried, rising to give the young man a hug. "How are you?" She poured him a cup of tea, "How's Ginny? Are you two about settled in? Did you like Italy?" She stopped suddenly, bringing her hand up to her mouth. "Sorry Nev, I didn't mean to babble. It's just we haven't seen you two in months."  
  
Neville grinned at her. "I'm good. Ginny's good. We're almost settled. And I don't care if you babble all evening, it has been far too long." he replied imitating her rapid fire style of speaking, laughing at the shocked look on her face. "Seriously." He said. "Italy was terrific, but it's good to be home and amongst friends again. I actually came by to see if you were available for dinner tonight."  
  
"I'd love to, but I can't." Hermione answered, giving him a wistful smile. Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom had dated from Ginny's sixth year onward. The previous May Neville had asked her to marry him, and the ceremony had taken place the following March. They had spent some time in Neville's home town before heading to Italy on their Honeymoon in early April. Now it was mid-May and Hermione realized that it had been more than six weeks since she had seen her friends. "What are you doing tomorrow night?" she asked.  
  
"Tomorrow night it is then." Neville replied with a cheeky grin. "Gin will be ecstatic." His smile turned tender at the mention of his wife, and Hermione suppressed a sigh. It would be wonderful to be loved like that.  
  
"Have you had lunch yet?" she surprised both of them by asking.  
  
"Are you paying?" he joked, winking to tell her he was kidding.  
  
The two school chums walked to quaint restaurant a block away from Hermione's office, catching up on news as they sauntered. They had only just taken their seats when Neville fixed her with a piercing gaze, "So, Hermione, who's the guy?"  
  
"Wha-what?" Hermione was shocked by the quick subject change.  
  
Neville laughed. "Oh come on "Mione! Just because I've been away for a couple of months doesn't mean I forgotten how to read you. Now stop feigning innocence and tell me who it is."  
  
Hermione starred open mouthed at her longtime friend, "I'm not feigning anything." She insisted.  
  
"So you're not seeing anyone?" Neville asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"No. Well, not really." Hermione stammered, "technically no."  
  
He continued to stare at her, one eyebrow raised, the corners of his mouth tightening as he fought a laugh. "Technically?" he gasped, a bubble of laughter escaping his lips as he gave in to the urge laugh at his friend.  
  
She narrowed her eyes. "Yes technically Longbottom." She said sternly. "Technically I have not ever dated anyone I care to see again, and therefore there is no 'he'." She put emphasis on the final word in an attempt to make him understand.  
  
"What about your dinner companion this evening?" Neville asked, having regained control on his laughter. "And don't try telling me it's Harry or Ron, since they'll both be at our house for supper." He grinned, sure he had caught her.  
  
"Alright!" Hermione cried, "I give up." She gave him a long calculating look. "Just one thing, promise me you won't freak out."  
  
Neville smiled comfortingly, "Just because I married a Weasley doesn't mean I can't control my temper."  
  
She grinned at his joke. "I'm going to tell Ginny you said that." She taunted, sticking out her tongue in a decidedly childlike manner.  
  
The waitress arrived to take their orders. Hermione asked for a salad and then turned to stare out the window, making a comment about the amount of rain the town had been getting lately.  
  
"Ok. Enough stalling Granger," Neville leaned in towards her his expression serious, "Get on with the story."  
  
"It all started with some ridiculous plot of Harry and Ron's." she began. Telling him in no small detail about the first blind date disaster, about Harry and Draco and then finally about dinner with Severus Snape. He listened with rapt attention, his facial expressions giving away shock when she spoke of Malfoy, and Snape. "Then he asked me out to dinner and I said yes." She finished.  
  
"Harry set you up with Severus Snape?" Neville asked, sticking to what he considered the important part of the story.  
  
She laughed merrily at the stunned look he had on his face. "Yes they did. And if I don't leave soon I'll never get any work done today." She had managed to eat several bites of her salad during her story, and pushed the half empty plate away from her. "It was wonderful to see you Nev." She said, rising and giving him a quick hug, "Have Gin owl me." He promised he would and she turned to walk back to her office. There were only five hours until her date and she wanted to get some quality work done.  
  
________________________________________  
  
AN: Thank you for reading! This chapter was a bit of a chore to write. I wanted to go straight to the Date, but there were still plot developments to be made. (stupid plot) :D anyway, I hope you enjoyed my effort. Next chapter we get to the good stuff. I think. A huge extra special Thank You!! To everyone who reviewed my last chapter!  
  
tc: thank you! I felt so flattered! *hugs*  
  
Kelek: In an interview, JKR gave Snape's year of birth as 1960. Harry was born in 1980, but I, and many other readers assume that Hermione's birthday on September 19 makes her a year older than her friend, which makes the difference in Hermione and Severus' age a mere 19 years. In my fic the trio has been out of Hogwarts for 3 years, making Hermione either 21 or 22, depending on the date. Which makes her more than one half Severus' age, not one third, which I don't find "yuk" at all.  
  
Thanks again for reading, and, of course: PLEASE REVIEW!! (Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated)  
  
A/N2: Anyone who wants to be put on a "notify" list for this fic... Just tell me so in your review and leave an Email. :D 


	8. In Which the Couple Get Dressed

Chapter 8: In Which the Couple Get Dressed  
  
Severus watched his last class file out of the room with a sigh of relief. He was done his teaching duties for the week; there would be no need to interact with the little brats for the entire weekend. He had always wondered why Albus Dumbledore had placed him in the position of Head of Slytherin. It was a widely known fact that he did not enjoy his students. There were always a few who were less abhorrent to him, but he could only recall actually liking two. Draco Malfoy, Millicent Bulstrode and Hermione Granger were probably the only students in the past fifteen years that he had anticipated teaching without even a small measure of trepidation. Those three students all possessed keen minds, a talent for potions and a nearly unquenchable thirst for knowledge. Hermione had been the only one of the three who had shown her knowledge openly in the classroom setting and therefore he had never liked her, but he had never been able to deny the fact that she was the best student he had ever had the pleasure of teaching. Draco and Millicent had been brilliant individuals, but their other activities tended to come before study and it showed in their work.  
  
Glancing at the clock that he hung on the wall of his classroom for student use during brewing he noticed it was three thirty. He rose swiftly and headed for his chambers, he had arranged for Professor Sinistra to take over his Head of House duties that evening, and in just two hours he would leave for dinner. In his rooms he scrounged for the Muggle clothing Draco had given him last Christmas. At the time he had considered the gift ludicrous, he never went into the Muggle world if he could avoid it, but now he was grateful. He had told Hermione to pick the place to dine so he assumed he should be prepared to make an appearance in Muggle London. The clothing is easy enough to figure out he thought, pulling on the rich black cords and tight black tee-shirt and reached for the deep blue collared shirt. He shrugged it on and reached to do up the buttons, half way up the shirt he paused. He had never actually seen a Muggle in semi-formal clothing. Did you fasten all of the buttons? Some? None? He sighed, Draco would know. He gathered together the rest of the items he would need that evening and, wrapping his cloak tightly around his shoulders, left for Hogsmeade.  
  
~  
  
Il Bel Giardino offers a wide variety of foods from all over Italy.  
  
"Perfect." Hermione said with a smile, the Restaurant was in Muggle London, but it was an easy walk from an apparation point. Having finally decided on a restaurant she closed the book Draco had given her and moved to her closet to pick an outfit. The restaurant was probably the most casual in the book, Draco's families Anti-Muggle snobbery hadn't stretched far enough to make them avoid the delicious cuisine that the non-magic folks had to offer, but it was still a relatively fancy establishment, which meant that she needed a dress.  
  
After trying on every dress she owned (a grand total of three), Hermione decided she needed something new. A glance at her watch told her it was almost four and she had two hours to complete her entire ensemble. With not a second to lose she grabbed her purse and practically ran to the nearest Apparation point, just across the street from her flat. She would need some help if she were going to get everything done in time.  
  
She arrived at Draco's flat with the intent to grill him for fashion tips, and possibly even drag him shopping. He had always possessed a flair for elegant clothing that she envied and tonight she needed that talent more than ever.  
  
In her school days Parvati and Lavender had been on hand to give her tips and to offer to lend her clothes so constantly that it was irritating, but now that she was living on her own and all her female friends were married, she missed their advice, even if it had been pushy.  
  
She knocked at the light blue door to Draco's flat and waited patiently for someone to open it. In a few moments it flew open to reveal Harry. Hermione smiled and greeted him with a hug before asking to speak to Draco.  
  
Harry ushered her into an empty room and asked her to wait while he fetched his boyfriend. She settled back in an armchair and prepared herself for a wait, Draco had a penchant for the dramatic and she was certain he would preen to perfection before making his entrance just because he could. Out in the hall a floorboard squeaked and Hermione had a rather childish urge to ruin his entrance. She rose slowly to her feet and moved stealthily to the door, straining her ears for the sound of him approaching. When she was sure he was close she opened the door and ran straight into someone tall, half naked and wet.  
~  
  
Draco slid the door open and smiled at his former professor. "Hallo Severus. Had a little trouble dressing did we?" he smirked and draped his lean body against the door frame, striking a pose that Severus assumed was supposed to turn him on. Which, of course it didn't. He merely scowled and walked into the building, leaving Draco to pout as he was apt to do.  
  
"Potter!" he called. Smirking at the mental image of Draco's current expression, he knew the boy well enough to know he would still be leaning against the door in what he thought was an irresistible pose, but his expression would be one of shock.  
  
Harry emerged from a room to his right, wrapped in a robe and carrying a towel. "Severus?" he asked, flushing. "This was unexpected."  
  
Severus grunted. Leave it to Potter to state the glaringly obvious. "You were raised by Muggles." It was more a statement than a question.  
  
"Yes sir." Harry said, looking more than a little baffled.  
  
"Good." He shoved the blue shirt at Harry, "How many buttons should I do up? And how is the collar supposed to be worn?" he snapped.  
  
The corners of Harry's mouth twitched as he fought valiantly to contain his laughter. "Draco?" he called in a strangled voice.  
  
The blonde had removed himself from the doorframe and was hovering behind the Potions Master a smirk on his face. "What?" he asked, examining his fingernails and pretending not to have a clue what was going on.  
  
"Severus needs your help." Harry said, his voice still sounding suspiciously ..  
  
"Indeed." Draco walked in a full circle around the older man, examining him closely. "Sev mate, when was the last time you bathed?" with that comment he grabbed Harry's towel, thrust it into Severus's hands and shoved him off down the hall.  
  
Grumbling slightly under his breath Severus walked the distance to the bathroom for his shower, the second that day. The doorbell rang, but he ignored it. The bathroom was enormous and decorated lavishly with the distinctly Slytherin colors of dark emerald with silver fixtures. He shed the offending Muggle clothes, folded them and stacked them in a neat pile by the door and stepped under the tap.  
  
The warm water pounded against his slender frame, removing all tension from his muscles. He relaxed, closing his eyes and focusing on the welcome sensation. His shower at Hogwarts was adequate but it did not have nearly the water power of Draco's and so this was a welcome treat.  
  
When he was washed and certain he would pass inspection Severus stepped from the shower and wrapped a towel around his lower half, using another to dry his face, hair and chest. He reached for his clothing and came up empty. He groaned, obviously Draco had sent one of his house elves to collect the clothes. He would have to go get them back before they became mysteriously flower scented.  
  
He stalked down the halls, trying not to drip on the highly polished hardwood floor. He had just spotted Draco walked towards him with a ridiculously huge grin on his face when someone slammed into him.  
  
"Hermione?" he asked, placing the young woman with busy hair and an incredibly red face at arms distance from him.  
  
~  
  
Hermione glanced at the delicate silver dress-watch Ginny had lent her for the night, five-thirty.  
  
"You look stunning," Ginny said from behind her. "Come see."  
  
Ginny grinned at her creation. Hermione had shown up on her and Neville's doorstep that evening her hair a mass of frizz, her clothes grungy and her expression panicked. She had crashed on their couch and told Ginny what had happened in one long sentence. After recovering from both the shock and amusement the tale left her with Ginny had dragged her friend to a nearby dress shop to find the perfect outfit.  
  
Hermione tried on dress after dress while Ginny sat and tried to come up with the perfect hairdo and make-up charms. She had never been as into those types of things as the Patil twins and Lavender Brown, but she knew a fair number of different charms. She had just settled on one she thought would be just right when Hermione emerged in "The Dress".  
  
Made of crimson satin with a silk over layer the dress complemented everything about Hermione's figure and coloring. Thin spaghetti straps supported the cocktail dress that came down a little below her knees. There was a slit on the left front of the skirt that sliced up to mid-thigh, and the fabric along this slit had been cut so that the translucent silk material fanned from the silver clip that was at the top of the slit. The neckline dipped in a slight V that made Hermione flat chest look shapely, and the fabric clung from chest to hips, a feature which, in Ginny's opinion, was the dress's best feature.  
  
With very little coaxing from Ginny, Hermione had purchased the dress and the pair had aparated to Hermione's apartment to prepare the remainder of her look. While Hermione showered Ginny flipped through a book of hairstyles she had received from Lavender the previous Christmas, after some consideration and another look at the dress Ginny picked an up-do. It was an elaborate French twist wound around an orchid, stunning with Hermione's thick brown mane.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
A/N: I'm SORRY!! I didn't mean for this part to last as long as it did, but since neither Hermione or Severus were able to dress themselves I had to add on. But the next chapter WILL include dinner! I've already started it and I won't let the voices tell me otherwise! :D I would have combined it all but then the chapter would have been almost three times as long as my others.  
  
Anyway: THANK YOU everyone who has read and reviewed this! You guys are wonderful!!  
  
nesscafe - There is a point to the Lupin thing, I just haven't made it effectively yet. And yes it is for more than appeasing my Slash loving readers *grins*. But for now all you need to know is that Severus and Remus have been friends for a few years and Lupin fancies himself in love with Snape, and thinks that Hermione will hurt him (Sev.) if they have a relationship. Also he's jealous. Later this will have an effect with my plot. maybe not until the sequel (if I do one). but I plan to make it relevant. :D thanks for your review!  
  
QueenBonnie - Yes. I wanted to make Neville confident now that he has Ginny and Voldemort is gone. I think he might have been a little too confident and all-knowing. but for this story's purposes I figure the trio became a pentagon type thing with Nev and Gin. It's not all that Cannon, but then if you wanted cannon you wouldn't be reading fan fiction right? *grins* thanks for your reviews! They're awesome!  
  
Jenbachand - about the dress in this story: the dress is red, and she's wearing a dress-watch that is silver, I just forgot the little dash thing between the words. :D 


	9. In Which Murphy's Law is Proven part I

Chapter 9: In Which Murphy's Law is Proven (part I)  
  
It was with a mixture of anticipation and dread that Severus approached Hermione's flat that evening. After bumping into her in Draco's hall he had stammered out an apology and fled to another room. It had been utterly humiliating. She had looked adorable with a crimson blush spread over her face, and in his own embarrassment he had been certain she would tell him on the spot she never wanted to see him again. Fortunately she hadn't and he swore to himself to make dinner an enjoyable experience for her.  
  
Draco had sought to console him, even going so far as to style Severus' hair and lend him a coat that would complete his outfit to perfection. He had to admit he looked better than he had in years; in fact he might look better than he ever had in his entire life. But better still wasn't much. His skin was still sallow, his nose enormous and hooked, and his build was thin to the point of appearing emaciated. In his hand he held a beautifully arranged bunch of white and red roses, one of Draco's contributions.  
  
Swallowing his nerves, Severus knocked loudly on Hermione's door.  
  
~  
  
Hermione sat in her living room, hands wrapped around a tumbler of water, staring pensively into the fire. It was quarter to six, Severus would be arriving soon. Ginny had left just a few moments earlier, telling Hermione she looked fabulous and to have a good time. Hermione had grinned good-naturedly and thanked her friend for the help.  
  
After colliding with Severus at Draco's flat she had run to Ginny and Neville's flat.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Hermione rose to her feet and tiptoed to the door, listening to the gentle sound of feet in the hall outside, so she could time her exit exactly. It wasn't often she got to surprise Draco and there was no way she was messing up this particular opportunity. She heard the feet step in the creaky board just a foot from where she stood and pushed the door open. She stepped with the door and ran directly into someone wet and naked.  
  
She gasped and pulled her face up to look apologetically at the person she had nearly bowled over. Oh no. she thought, her mouth hanging slightly open in shock, "Severus?!" she squeaked. She could feel a crimson blush spreading over her face, this is so humiliating, with mounting despair. She lowered her eyes, focusing on the floor as if it held the answers to every problem she had ever had.  
  
"I'm sorry," Severus said quickly, releasing her arms, which he had grabbed to steady them both when she had collided with him. He turned on his heel and practically ran down the hall.  
  
Hermione looked after him, tears clouding her cinnamon eyes. She had been so excited about tonight, and now she'd gone and ruined it. She blinked furiously to keep the tears at bay and returned to the room where she had been waiting for Draco. Unable to bear staying in the same house as Severus for another moment she jotted a quick note to Draco and slipped out onto the street.  
  
She still needed to get ready, just in case Severus decided to come despite her hideousness. When their eyes had contacted in the hall she had seen shock and knew in an instant he had remembered the Hermione from Hogwarts; bushy hair, enormous teeth, no figure, and an irritating personality. In that moment she had felt her heart crack and her hope fail her. She stood in the middle of the road near Draco's apartment, letting her forlorn thoughts surround her.  
  
The sound of a honking horn startled her out of her musings and she had to jump out of the way of an oncoming car. She shook her head, trying to clear it. She needed help, but who could she go to?  
  
Ginny.  
  
The moment the girl's name came to mind Hermione wondered why she hadn't thought of this sooner. Ginny would know what to do. Not to mention she had impeccable taste in clothing. She shook her head; it was so typical of her to miss the glaringly obvious. Moving to a suitable apparation area Hermione headed to see her friend.  
  
She had only been to Neville and Ginny's home once, but she remembered it in vivid details. The two story cottage had been built in the early 1500's by a rich earl as a summer cottage, but with modern renovations it made a perfect year round home for the newlyweds. The whitewashed stone walls had wild roses growing over them, giving the place an enchanted look in the spring and summer. There were no Muggles for several kilometers in every direction, so Ginny and Neville were both free to practice magic whenever they pleased, without worrying about detection.  
  
Hermione knocked on the bright red front door, and waited impatiently for someone to answer. She was still very agitated about the earlier events of the day, unable to get the startled look in Severus' eyes out of her mind.  
  
The door swung open revealing a casually dressed and extremely surprised Ginny Weasley-Longbottom. "Hermione?"  
  
"Ginny!" Hermione's panic gave way to tears and she fell into her younger friend's arms.  
  
Ginny stroked her hair and pulled her inside sitting her on a soft plush couch and going to brew a pot of tea. Hermione rocked back and forth trying to regain control over her emotions. It wouldn't do to have red eyes for her dinner, if it happened; this thought reduced her to tears yet again.  
  
Ginny shoved a mug of tea into Hermione's hands. "Drink!" she ordered in a no-nonsense tone that was frighteningly similar to Molly Weasley's. Hermione drank, and instant felt better.  
  
"What's in this?" She asked, turning a suspicious glare on her friend. "Which cheering potion did you use? It's brilliant." She smiled. "I didn't even taste it."  
  
Ginny grinned and answered with a cryptic "Family secret," and sipped her own tea. "Now are you going to tell me what's wrong? Or will I have to give you a different flavor of tea?"  
  
Hermione chuckled. "I am NOT having a good afternoon." She began, telling Ginny about her and Severus' dinner plans, and the encounter at Draco's flat in full detail. By the end Ginny was in stitches, and Hermione was feeling calmer for having told her problems to someone.  
  
"Now," Ginny said, once she had stopped laughing. "You need a fabulous outfit for this evening, correct?" She sat and concentrated for a moment before breaking into a wide grin. "I know just the place. Come on." She practically dragged Hermione to her feet. "You do know how to apparate without a direction in mind right?" Ginny asked, "I will direct you."  
  
Hermione nodded and wrapped an arm around Ginny's waist. They disappeared with a pop.  
~  
  
The store the girls found themselves in was absolutely gorgeous. There were dresses of every imaginable color and style. Ginny rushed around snatching garments off their racks and send Hermione to try them on. Dismissing each in turn as being; too plain, too young, too old, too fancy, too skimpy, and not nearly skimpy enough, always too something, until Hermione thought she would scream.  
  
After half an hour of fruitless searching Hermione felt herself beginning to panic once again. "Gin he's going to be at my house in less than two hours! We need to find a dress, like now."  
  
Ginny smiled mischievously and passed Hermione a single dress. "Here. Try this with these," she handed Hermione a pair of strappy shoes, "And these" she handed her a simple watch and a piece of paper with a charm written on it. "Come out when you're ready.  
  
Hermione looked at the simple red silk cocktail dress. It was simple and beautiful, and the color was perfect. Her heart felt light for the first time in hours as she slipped into her change room. The expensive silk of the dress slid smoothly over her skin, magically tightening in all the right places, the shoes were charmed to wrap themselves around her legs once she slipped them on, and had been charmed so they would never hurt her feet, already she felt like a princess. She looked over the charm on the card and spoke the words. Instantly her face was covered in tasteful make up. She gasped. It was perfect.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: of course as you all should know Murphy's Law is usually summed up as: "everything that can go wrong will." Thank you everyone who reviewed chapter 8. I'm sorry this one took so long to get finished. And that it's in two parts. But school is insane right now, first week and all. So as a result, all of my chapter updates will be slow. And I know promised to get the date in this chapter, but I had to split it.. into at least two parts.. if not three, so you will get some date action in Chapter 9 part two!!! I apologize for the horrendously long Flashback. I didn't think it would be that extensive...but the character's had to have their say *shrugs* Special thanks to ShodanHalo for emailing me. It's so wonderful to know people actually care if I continue or not!  
  
Thank you : QueenBonnie, nikkie, nightshadow1, nesscafe, summerstarangel, Amethyst9, jenbachand. For reviewing! You guys make this story happen. 


	10. In Which Murphy's Law is Proven Part II

Chapter nine: In Which Murphy's Law is Proven (Part II)  
  
A swift loud knock brought Hermione to her feet. She smoothed her hair nervously with one hand, while straightening her dress with the other. Her high heels tapped a steady staccato on the wooden floors as she walked slowly and timidly towards the door.  
  
Severus ran a nervous hand over his ensemble, admiring Draco's taste. He was dressed casually enough to fit in at a family restaurant, while at the same time being dressy enough for the fanciest restaurant he could think of. The black cords were immaculate, and Draco had spelled them to stay that way, and the shirt and coat were equipped with similar charms to keep them looking freshly pressed. His hair had been washed several times over, conditioned twice and then blow dried and styled until it met up to Draco's idea of what hair should be, minus extensive gel. He hoped Hermione would appreciate the effort.  
  
The door swung open, and so did Severus' mouth. Hermione stood in the archway, light from inside shining behind her, looking resplendent in a red silk dress. Realizing he was gaping at her like a fish out of water he slammed his mouth firmly shut and cleared his throat. Twice. "G-good evening," he stammered.  
  
Hermione smiled at him. She was still anxious about the evening, but seeing his reaction to her outfit made her feel slightly at ease. "Would you like to come in for a minute?" she asked, stepping back into her house so he had room to enter.  
  
Severus swallowed yet again and stepped into the house, willing his legs not to shake. "Here," he said, holding out his bouquet of roses for Hermione to take, "These are for you."  
  
Hermione took the gorgeous flowers with a smile, but did not smell them. She had a severe allergy to roses, and most other scented flowers. "Thank you." She led the way to her living room, "Just make yourself at home, I need to find a vase for these." She left him to his own devices and hurried to the kitchen. She knew there was a vase there, and she was certain she could find some kind of spell to remove the flower's scent before her nose and eyes swelled.  
  
Severus sat down in one of the plush armchairs and looked around the room. It was very much how he would have pictured Hermione's home. There were floor to ceiling bookshelves covering the entirety on one wall, and then even more of them framing the large stone fireplace, in which a fire was crackling merrily. The furniture was sparse; two armchairs, a couch and a couple small tables; but the room didn't look barren. The low light levels and overstuffed plush furniture made the space seem smaller than it was and very cozy.  
  
Hermione reappeared in the doorway, her nose had swelled slightly, and her eyes were bloodshot and puffy, but she told herself inwardly that it didn't matter, they would have fun regardless. She had been unable to find the charm she was looking for to remove the scent form the flowers, and had given up when she could no longer breathe through her stuffed up nose. She cleared her throat to get Severus' attention. "Shall we go?" she asked.  
  
Severus turned when she cleared her throat and eyes her with concern. Her voice sounded stuffy and her eyes were incredibly bloodshot. Had she been crying he thought, feeling panic overtake him again. Was he so horribly unattractive that she was crying at the thought of them spending an evening together. He mentally shook himself, trying to clear out the unpleasant thought. She asked if they should go and he forced a relaxed smile, "Yes. Where are we headed?" He had told her to pick the place, but was now desperately wishing he had been able to select it, he could have brought a portkey and taken her somewhere that was as amazing as she was.  
  
"I hope you like Italian," Hermione said, moving towards the door, "Il Bel Giardino, has terrific pastas, but they only offer Italian foods."  
  
Severus' smile was for real this time, he adored Italian food. He rose to his feet, and awkwardly followed her out of the flat. "Can we apparate?" he asked.  
  
Hermione cringed slightly, this entire evening was turning out to be incredibly awkward and it hadn't really even started yet. She hoped that thing would improve once they had food in front of them, but she doubted it. She had never had much luck when it came to dating.  
  
The pair apparated to a designated spot only a block away from Il Bel Giardino. Hermione's heeled shoes clicked loudly on the pavement as the pair walked in silence towards to the restaurant, Severus constantly shooting nervous looks in Hermione's direction. Hermione was too busy fighting to keep composure under the stressful situation she found herself in to notice his scrutiny. She didn't know what to expect on this evening. Only a few years before this man had been her teacher, and now, here they were on a date.  
  
They rounded the final corner and stopped in shock. Where the restaurant was supposed to be there was nothing more than an empty, smoking frame. Hermione gasped audibly, "Oh my gosh."  
  
Severus turned to face her, noting the paleness of her face. "Hermione, are you all right?" She was trembling slightly and he took her arm gently in order to guide her to a nearby bench. "Here sit down for a moment." He instructed using the gentlest voice he could muster. Hermione sat without comment and Severus settled beside her. "Do you want to go back to your flat?" he asked, again using his gentlest voice and dreading that her answer would be yes. He didn't know what was going to happen between them, if anything, but he wanted a chance.  
  
Hermione shook her head slightly, as if to clear in from some unseen annoyance. "No." She looked up at Severus and smiled faintly, "No, let's just go someplace else." She stood up and ran both ands over her skirt, smoothing out the slight wrinkles that sitting had caused.  
  
"Do you have somewhere else in mind?" Severus asked, rising to stand behind her, he was so close he could smell the orchid in her hair. The faint scent was alluring and he forced himself to step away.  
  
Hermione could feel his breath tickling her bare neck, the feeling sent tingles all over her body. She suppressed a delighted shiver. "No where particular. This is practically the only decent restaurant I frequent." She shrugged.  
  
"May I suggest a place?" Severus asked, shocking Hermione with his concern for her well being. She turned to face him and nodded mutely. The intense look in his eyes sent another jolt through her body. They stood silently for a moment, just looking at each other. Hermione was the first to look away, embarrassed and frightened by the feelings she saw in his gaze. 'This is going too fast,' her mind screamed.  
  
"I know a place that would be sufficient. It's a ways away, but we should be able to apparate somewhere fairly close to it." He could read discomfort in her expression and moved away from her, frustrated.  
  
Hermione turned back to face him, "That will be fine. Where should I apparate to?" she paused in thought, "or would it be easier for you to direct me?" She raised one eyebrow quizzically. Apparating without a direction in mind wasn't difficult, but guiding another who was apparating was. It was a sign of how much she trusted Severus that she was even considering allowing his guidance.  
  
"It would most likely be easier if I directed you." Severus said, feeling awkward. In order to direct her apparation they would have to be touching and he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable.  
  
_______________________________  
  
A/N: Thank you EVERYONE! For being patient and not sending me threats :P and for coming back after such a horrendously long wait. Chapter10 will be out ASAP. I have 300 words written, only ~900 to go.  
  
Big "thank you"s to everyone who reviewed. Thanks Alcapacien, Alexial, QueenBonnie, and Amethyst9. My most sincere apologies to Random Death . I did intend to give dinner in Chapter 9, which is why it became a two part :P 


	11. In Which the Date is Concluded

Chapter 10: In Which the Date is Concluded  
  
Severus tentatively placed his arm around Hermione's shoulders. He needed the contact to be able to direct her apparation, but it was nerve wracking to initiate it. The silky material of her dress rubbed the inside of his arm, causing him to shiver. It would be so easy to just take her in his arms and hold her. Unfortunately such an action might scare her away forever. He could feel the tenseness in her shoulders relaxing under his arm and it brought a subtle smile to his lips. "On the count of three?" he asked.  
  
"That works." Hermione said. She was very aware of his arm across her shoulder, his hand on her arm, his breath in her hair. Shivers chased their way up and down her spine and she had to fight the urge to run.  
  
The restaurant Severus directed them to was classy and the pair fit in very well in their semi-formal clothing. The owner of the place was a squib and so there were special adaptations to make wizards feel as comfortable as Muggles in the building. This was evident in the 'in-house- apparation area, the extensive menu, and in the fact that the lighting came mostly from candles. Hermione ordered a white fish and a glass of Pinot Gris while Severus requested streak and a glass of Merlot. The drinks were served quickly, Hermione's chilled wine causing water from the air to condense into crystals on the glass.  
  
Conversation flowed fairly fluidly between the couple. Hermione talked at great length about her work and friends and Severus made sure to nod and comment in all the right places, and not to drool on the table. The more time he spent with Hermione the more beautiful she became to him. Especially tonight, with her hair styled to perfection and a miniscule amount of makeup accenting her features. He schooled his thoughts in the opposite direction of her dress, knowing if he thought about how it hugged every womanly curve he would loose his control completely.  
  
The food arrived just as Hermione was finishing her story about how Harry and Draco had met and for a few minutes they ate in silence. Hermione found herself amused watching Severus eat, his manners were perfect. He held his knife at the proper angle, cut off one small piece of steak and then placed the knife on the side of his plate before lifting his fork. She hadn't been in the presence of anyone with good table manners in a long while. Harry and Ron both ate as if this was both their first and last meal. Ginny wasn't quite that bad but growing up with the brothers she had it was understandable that she didn't eat like a pampered princess. And then there was Malfoy, on the opposite side of the spectrum from the rest of her friends, Draco's good table manners were preformed to such an extent they were much more like Broadway musical than an act of class.  
  
Severus could feel her eyes on him and felt his mind reeling in panic once again, wondering what she saw, and if she liked whatever it was. His table manners, he knew, were impeccable, but whether that was a good thing in her eyes he hadn't a clue. After all she was friends with Draco Malfoy, who had made good table manners into a joke.  
  
The silence which had begun out of convenience grew rapidly into awkwardness. Only the subtle sounds of eating were coming from their table. Conversations from elsewhere in the restaurant filtered through, a woman to Severus' right was complaining to her friend about her husband's drinking, and two men to his left were discussing the football scores of the day. Hermione was far to busy panicking about the awkward silence to even notice that there were others in the restaurant, let alone to eves drop on their conversations. The awkwardness that had become like a third person in their conversation stretched until both Severus and Hermione had finished their food.  
  
It was broken only by the maître d' asking them if they would fancy any dessert. Hermione, after quickly scanning the dessert menu, ordered her all time favorite dessert; a piece of pumpkin pie. Severus, not recognizing the vast majority of the desserts, said he would have the same. Preferring to make a fool of himself rather than allow the silence to return Severus cleared his throat and spoke; "How was your entrée?" He cringed inwardly at how much he sounded like a waiter.  
  
Hermione suppressed a nervous giggle, she could see by the expression on his face that Severus felt stupid enough without her adding to the awkwardness by laughing. "It was very good, yours?" she asked.  
  
"Excellent."  
  
The silence threatened to overtake them once again. The couple sat in painful awkwardness, each trying desperately to come up with a witty opening, or any opening that would start a conversation.  
  
"How are things-"  
  
"Are you -"  
  
They began at once, lapsing into nervous laughter s their unfinished sentences collided. Severus motioned for Hermione to speak first.  
  
"How are things at Hogwarts?" She asked; trying to make it sound like a fascinating topic rather than the mundane question it was.  
  
Severus allowed himself a small, tight smile. "Things are as always. The students," he fought hard not to say brats or dunderheads instead of students, "are failing miserably in Potions, choosing to spend most of their time gossiping about Quidditch and no time studying."  
  
Hermione laughed appreciatively. She was very glad to hear that little had changed at her old school. There was something comforting in the thought. "Is there another Neville Longbottom?" she asked, a wicked grin on her face. It was a well advertised fact that Neville had managed to pull off very good marks on his potions NEWT and worked with potions in his current job. His school time fear had disappeared the moment he had been removed from Snape's hostile glare.  
  
"No, no one as accident prone as him," Severus replied, the memories of the boy's potions accidents making him grateful for the classes he was currently teaching. "The current bunch could probably be passing if they would apply themselves." Feeling as thought they had exhausted that particular topic he changed it with his earlier question. "Are you working on anything interesting at the moment?"  
  
Hermione launched into a full explanation of her current research project. Her cinnamon eyes lighting up in excitement as she told Severus of the weeks of in-depth study she had done before even attempting to write her paper. Her hands moved in graceful gestures, illustrating her points.  
  
All this Severus watched eagerly, drinking in the sight of her enthusiasm and allowing her melodic voice to wash over him soothingly. This was the Hermione he had discovered at Draco's dinner party, the girl he could feel himself falling for. A contented smile crept onto his lips and he simply watched her, quite certain he could spend the rest of his life sitting as he was now, listening to her talk.  
  
From that point on conversation flowed effortlessly. They discussed everything from Wizarding Pop-culture to Muggle literature, to World Politics. They left the restaurant still talking and Severus walked Hermione back to her flat.  
  
"Well," Hermione said, gazing up at Severus' dark silhouette.  
  
"I had a terrific time, thank you for agreeing to come," Severus said, captivated by the way her lips moved as she breathed.  
  
"That you for taking me," Hermione tried to convey sincerity in the words, "I guess this is goodnight." There was intensity in his gaze that made it hard for her to pull her gaze away, but she did anyways.  
  
"Goodnight," it was almost a whisper as Severus watched her retreat into her home.  
  
A/N: THANK YOU! To everyone who read and reviewed this story so far! I know this chapter's not the best work... but I was getting horribly sick of the date and it's never-ending-ness. Next chapter: We'll find out Hermione and Severus' thoughts about the date. 


	12. In which Numerous Contemplations Occur

Chapter 11: In which Numerous Contemplations Occur  
  
Hermione slid onto her couch, her mind already occupied by that evening's date. At the start she had been more than ready to write it off as an enormous mistake, but there had been moments throughout the night where she'd been very glad she had gone. Severus was the perfect picture of a gentleman, his manners were impeccable without being showy and he had appeared to enjoy her company. She had been embarrassed by the one-sided- ness of their dinner conversation, but her silent dinner companion hadn't objected or even interrupted her once.  
  
Deciding she needed to change out of her adorable dress before she ruined it, Hermione rose and wandered slowly towards the bedroom still lost in thought. She couldn't wipe the intense look in Severus' glance as they said Farwell from her inner eye' the look that had both intimidated and excited her with its strength. She had been so used to seeing either the guarded expression of war-time or the hostile glare from her Hogwarts days, to see an expression so passionate was disconcerting and flattering. The Look as she christened it, for lack of a better title, ran through her brain repeatedly, her vivid imagination adding to it with each repetition.  
  
By the time she went to bed, four hours later, she was certain the look had meant that Severus loved her. In the morning she would remind herself that people like Professor Snape were incapable of love, just as people like herself were undeserving of it, but for the night it was a thought of comfort that gave her joy. Reality could wait for the morrow.  
  
The last thought across Hermione's mind as she slipped into the waiting arms of sleep was that she wished she had kissed him goodbye.  
  
~  
  
Birds were singing merrily from the forbidden forest when Severus stood from his resting place. When he left Hermione he had been certain he would never sleep, so he had instead spent the night walking around her neighborhood, all the while humming a ridiculous song he had heard in a Muggle play Albus had dragged him to, some nonsense about "here on the street where you live" that had a surprisingly catchy tune. Finally, several hours after he had left Hermione he realized he was acting a fool and apparated to Hogsmead.  
  
The streets of the Wizarding town were deserted and wonderfully silent. He continued his wanderings thinking over the evenings events. Constantly assessing as he was want to do with things he wasn't completely confident about. He decided that he had behaved fairly well, and other than the awkward silence that had hung over most of their dinner he was determined the date had been a success. Hermione had turned out to be even more interesting than he remembered. Her brilliance and enthusiasm shone through her eyes in a very endearing manner; when he had said good night to her on her porch it had taken every once of self control he possessed not to kiss her on the spot.  
  
He had returned to Hogwarts an hour before sunrise and settled in the soft grass beside the Lake to watch the sun rise. Thoughts of Hermione kept him company throughout the early morning and even through breakfast at the Staff table. He had been seated next to a sullen Remus - one of Albus' tactics he was certain - but even his former friend's less than sunny mood had been able to have the slightest effect on his own disposition.  
  
The late morning and early afternoon were spent attempting to get a batch of Wolfs bane potion started, but he was constantly distracted by memories of his date the night before. This was both unusual and annoying for the master; he was barely ever distracted when working. He would have to owl her in a few days and ask her if they could repeat the experience, only this time he thought he should cook for her at her place so that there would be no problems with the restaurant.  
  
A minor problem with this particular plan was that he had never dated before and was completely unsure of whether it would be appropriate for him to suggest such a thing to Hermione. Well, he thought with a determined smile, he would just have to ask someone.  
  
~  
  
Remus Lupin stared pensively into his brandy glass. Severus had been in an exceptional mood at breakfast that morning, obviously the date with Miss Granger had gone well. He was rather ashamed of his early negative opinion of the match, and deeply regretted voicing it to Severus. The man hadn't spoken to him since that day and Lupin missed their conversations.  
  
He wasn't sure what to expect from Severus and Hermione's budding relationship, surely Hermione couldn't be thinking of a long-term attachment. But then again she wasn't one for frivolous flings, especially not with former professors. As for Severus, Lupin was convinced the man expected this relationship to last, at least for a time. The man was in his late thirties and had never had any romance to speak of in his dismal life. He probably still expected the ordeal to be all smiles and roses. If so he was definitely in for a surprise.  
  
Disgusted with his own cynicism, Remus downed his drink in one swift gulp, relishing the quick burning sensation it left. This was his fifth such drink, and he was well on his way to becoming staggeringly drunk. He had just poured a sixth when there was a knock at the door to his chambers.  
  
He stood slowly - carefully, in order to maintain balance - and walked unsteadily to the door. It took three tries for his fingers to actually grasp the knob and two tries to open the heavy oak door. "Well," he slurred "Good evening prossiffer" his drunken mind skewed the pronunciation of "professor", earning a deep glare from his visitor.  
  
_____________________________  
  
A/N: Thank you!!! I realize that this chapter is about 200 words shorter than most of my others, but this is really all I had to say about their after thoughts so far(.  
  
Next chapter: Who is knocking at Lupin's door? Will Severus ask Hermione out again? Will she say yes? Tee hee! You'll just have to wait. 


	13. In which there is Much Drunkenness and L...

Chapter 12: in which there is Much Drunkenness and Little Talk  
  
"Good evening prossifer." Lupin slurred.  
  
Minerva narrowed her eyes dangerously at the man. "Honestly Remus!" she scolded pushing her way past him and into the room, "Drinking on a school night? What could possibly be that bad?"  
  
Lupin snarled at her in a truly Werewolf-like manner, "You don't want to know." He slammed the door and slunk miserably - and crookedly - to a chair where he threw himself with dramatic flare that would have made even Malfoy jealous.  
  
Minerva waved her wand in an almost casual manner causing ropes to fly from it and bind Lupin to his chair. "Don't tell me what I do and do not want to know Remus Alexander Lupin!" the stern woman snapped. "Now tell me why you're drunk at school, and more importantly why on earth Severus Snape has taken to asking ME for advice." The glint in her eyes suggested quite vehemently that she would use vertiserum, the imperious curse or both to get the answers she was seeking.  
  
A burst of hysterical laughter from the DADA professor reminded Minerva that he was still raving drunk. She waved her wand and murmured a sobering spell, twice. That seemed to do the trick, Remus' laughing face turned angry, his posture beneath the restraints was tense instead of slack, and the string of curses he released in a tone he probably hope she couldn't hear well proved him to be quite lucid. Silencing his muttered tirade with a single Glare Minerva switched back to the matter at hand.  
  
"Now, Lupin, I believe you have al lot of explaining to do," Minerva began in her best teacher-to-misunderstood-five-year-old voice, "and you have one choice: we can discuss this now, or I can bring Dumbledore with me and we can discuss it then."  
  
~  
  
"But what do I DO?" there was a trace if a whine in Hermione's voice as she slumped onto a bar stool.  
  
Ginny took a seat at her friend's side and tentatively reached out a hand to rub her tense shoulders. "First you need to relax." She said in a soothing voice, smothering a smile. A few hours earlier Hermione had called in hysterics babbling something about dinner, fire, awkwardness, and love in an incomprehensible drivel that lasted until Ginny had yelled into the hone that she was coming right over and they would talk then. Dragging Hermione to a near-by bar hadn't been too difficult when she mentioned the enormous quantities of alcohol a person could consume there. Instead the hard part of her plan had surfaced when she tried to get Hermione to talk in an intelligible way about her date.  
  
From the information she was able to glean - before her friend arrived at the bar and began downing martinis at the speed of light - she assumed that the date itself had been a disaster, but that Hermione was convinced that, despite the horrendous dinner experience, she had some compatibility with her former professor. She rubbed her hands in a soothing rhythm across Hermione's back, loosening the knotted muscle with practiced hands. A sigh of contentment escaped Hermione's lips and she placed her head and martini glass down on the table with surprisingly faultless synchronization. Letting out a sigh of her own - which bordered very nearly on a groan - Ginny shook her friend by the shoulders, "Hermione," she hissed, "Hermione." The urge to duplicate her friend's actions and collapse on the table made Ginny laugh aloud. She shook harder, finally raising Hermione from her inebriated state enough to sling one arm around her waist and, tossing some coins on the bar to pay for their drinks, apparated to Hermione's flat.  
  
"Sit!" Ginny ordered, pushing her intoxicated friend into a chair. She moved some pillows around to make Hermione comfortable before wandering into the kitchen to brew some coffee. She wasn't very experienced at dealing with drunks as her brothers had never had the nerve to come home under the influence, but from all she had heard coffee was the best drink to sober someone quickly.  
  
When the drink was ready Ginny filled a pair of mugs and returned to where Hermione lay in a drunken stupor. "Herm!" she shouted, allowing herself a wide grin when Hermione started violently and feel part-way out of her chair. She placed a mug of the hot liquid in Hermione's hands and took a seat opposite her. "Drink that. It'll help" she said, taking a sip of her own. As a stroke of last-minute genius Ginny had added a sobering potion to Hermione's mug.  
  
~  
  
"Look," Severus said, his tone reminiscent of the parent of a three year old being told for the three hundred and forty seventh time to NOT touch the hot stove, "I didn't come here for sex advice from you Draco." He paused, appearing to be pondering a great thought, "I don't believe I even came here for advice from you at all." He turned his gaze to Potter, who had been up until this point sitting in the corner of the room wishing he could simply summon his dad's old invisibility cloak and disappear. "When I owled you I was told Potter here would be more than willing to speak to me." His obsidian gaze turned cold and focused once again on Draco, "Yet you seem wholly unwilling for me to gain the advice I am seeking. I thought you wanted this to work." The accusation in his last sentence hung heavy in the air.  
  
It had been a long night for the Potions master. When he had left his chambers in search of advice his plan had been to go to Lupin. But about half-way to his former friend's quarters he recalled Remus' last bit of advice and had turned instead to Minerva for some sound council. He had hoped she would be as willing to give him advice as she had been before, but his hopes were dashed. Instead of sitting him down for a cup of tea and some spinsterly advice she had flat-out refused to humor him and had only said that he should go to the lady herself for advice from now on, which was preposterous. How could he go to Hermione and tell her he adored her but didn't want to show it too soon at the risk of scaring her away, it would most assuredly defeat the entire purpose. Deciding that Minerva's advice was futile Severus had sought out the only person he knew who might be able and willing to help him - Harry Potter. Of course in his rush he had failed to remember that it was nearly impossible now-a-days to talk to Potter without Draco Malfoy hovering in the background spouting his unsolicited opinions. It didn't help that Draco had been on his fifth or sixth martini when Severus had arrived and alcohol only helped to increase the amount of irritation Severus was able to feel towards him.  
  
Harry cleared his throat somewhat nervously, sending Draco a look that clearly screamed 'be quiet for once'. "Of course we want this to work." He said, "I just don't know what I can tell you that would help. Girls aren't exactly my specialty." He shrugged lightly.  
  
"Nor are they Draco's but yet he seems only too willing to pepper me with ridiculous suggestions." The Potions Master commented dryly, eliciting a laugh from Harry. Truly some of Draco's suggestions had been ridiculous. Harry's personal favorite being 'Just go over there, knock on her door and tell her you want to shag her senseless. It worked for me.'  
  
"Well," Harry began uncertainly, "I don't know how much help I can be, but I'll try my best."  
  
For the next three hours Severus and Harry sat in front of the fire, talking about Hermione. Harry answered all of his former professor's questions and even threw in some entertaining anecdotes. When Severus finally rose to leave both men were smiling with delight at their plans.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
A/N: Ok. I think this chapter is kind of weird, nothing really happens, but it's a perfect set-up for the next one ( which hopefully will be up before Christmas, but I'm not promising anything. Anyhow. THANK YOU to everyone who read my last chapter ( you guys are wonderful.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


	14. In which there is a Declaration of Sorts

Chapter 13: In which there is a Declaration of Sorts  
  
When Lupin finished his explanation Minerva sat and stared silently. She had known that whatever was wrong with the two professors' friendship had been serious, but she would never have guessed this. "Let me get this straight." she said slowly, sounding uncharacteristically like a third year student. "You're in. love." she struggled mightily with the word, as if it was unfamiliar and wholly unpleasant, "with Severus." She shook her head to clear it. "Does he know?"  
  
Lupin looked at her askance. "Of COURSE not!" he said emphatically. "DO you think he would - even for a moment - even consider continuing our friendship if he knew??" He rose from his chair and paced, distractedly waving his arms in the air as he continued to talk. "What about if he knew WHY I wouldn't - couldn't really - help him with his Hermione infatuation? That I was JEALOUS? That I wanted to die?" the last question was asked with such finality and sorrow that Minerva felt a sob welling up in the back of her throat.  
  
"So what are you going to do?" she asked softly, kindly. "Obviously you can't have your normal friendship back, at least not yet." She stood and walked to put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "But he needs you now more than he ever has or will, and as his friend you cannot refuse him Remus. You know you can't"  
  
A shudder ran though Remus' frame, followed closely by another. Silent sobs convulsed him as he stood, his back to Minerva, tears streaming down his face. He knew what he had to do, but it wasn't going to be easy. He had to, for the second time in his life, give up his own happiness for that of a friend. He knew he would do it, and that it would be no easier than the last time.  
  
/The last time./ Remus allowed himself to be guided back to a chair by the none-too-gentle hand on his shoulder while his mind drifted back in time.  
  
~  
  
/Cold air slapped his face as he walked out across the moor. It had been two days and the pain was still as acute as it had ever been. He hadn't really expected this type of anguish. After all, it wasn't as if Lily had died, she had simply moved on - away from Remus and towards James.  
  
Pretty, vivacious Lily Potter. It was practically impossible to begrudge her the happiness she had found in her new lover. Her history was not unhappy, but neither was it something to be coveted. Her father and mother had pampered their youngest to a fault, and her sister and she had gotten along famously. At least until the letter came. He remembered talking to Lily in Second year. She had been crying in the library and he had gone over to give her a hug. She had blubbered all over his robes, spilling out her sad tale one brokenhearted sob at a time.  
  
Her sister, her beautiful, perfect, loving sister had turned formal and stiff. No longer was she the comforting young woman Lily had known. She dreaded going home for Christmas. Remus held her gently and rocked her until her weeping subsided and she fell asleep in his arms.  
  
That evening had started a strange relationship. For months the pair danced around each other and the topic of their relationship, meeting in secret, exchanging brief, awkward kisses in a secluded section of the library. It took months before any of the Marauders caught on to Lupin's secret, and by the time they did it was too late. He was in Love.  
  
His first real Date with Lily had been in his third year. In the spring he had asked Lily to accompany him to Hogsmead. That was the day his relationship with her began as well as the day it began to unravel.  
  
Lilly Evans had never talked to James Potter until she arrived at Hogsmead that Saturday. They had always been in the same classes, but, ever the conscientious student, Lily had held very few friends who were not in Ravenclaw, and would never have considered James as a friend without a push from Remus. And just as he could not begrudge Lily her happiness, Remus could not fault himself for encouraging Lily to befriend James.  
  
The first meeting between Lily and James had been an awkward one. Lily had noticed the popular Gryffindor several times, but did not hold any high opinions of him, in fact she found him arrogant and despised his treatment of Severus Snape, and other unpopular students, finding it despicable. She had even attempted to persuade Remus that James wasn't worth the effort of befriending. James on the other hand was fascinated by the pretty and unattainable prefect. Their first meeting in Hogsmead began James' three year quest to bring himself into Lily's favor.  
  
As the years passes Lily continued to resist James' charms and tried repeatedly to convince Remus that James and Sirius Black would only bring him down. He refused to give them up and their relationship became very strained and fragile. Remus was brokenhearted.  
  
In seventh year the inevitable event finally occurred. Lily was made Head Girl and James made Head Boy. Lily was forced by the constant contact to admit she had been wrong about James and she began to succumb to his charms. Remus had watched in anguish as she had slipped away from her.  
  
Remus had begun to spend more and more time by himself in seventh year, using his NEWTs as an excuse for his constant absence from the common room. The moor became a constant haunt and he spent many evenings there, throwing rocks into the surf and slowly relinquishing his attachment to Lily Evans. \  
~  
  
Remus had been asked once why he hadn't grieved for Lily, he had never answered, but he had known. There was no need for him to grieve her when that was all he had been doing for three years.  
~  
  
Hermione downed the coffee nearly as quickly as she had the martinis at the bar and felt immediately more alert. "What did you put in here?" She asked Ginny suspiciously.  
  
"Sobering potion of course." Ginny announced with an irritatingly smug grin.  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes. She was annoyed that the perfectly wonderful feeling of obliviousness that the alcohol had provided was now gone, but she was equally relieved that she wouldn't have a hang over to deal with the next morning. "Why?" she asked, her tone petulant.  
  
"Because I was sick of trying to reason with the babbling mass you made yourself." Ginny smiled unrepentantly, "And because you owe me an accurate description of your date."  
  
Hermione smiled and leaned back in her chair. She was ready to spill everything, but hadn't a clue where to start. The evening itself hadn't been that amazing, it was just that she had been able to spend it with him. Wait a second. She thought. That's what people in love think. I'm not in love, I don't even know him.  
  
Ginny watched Hermione thoughtfully as emotions chased each other across Hermione's features. The only thing that kept Ginny from heckling Hermione until her friend spilt the entire sordid tale was the knowledge that unless she had made her sobering potion less potent that particular method would never work. Instead Ginny resisted her instincts and simply sat in silence waiting for the story to begin.  
  
Hermione continued to puzzle over her feelings for Severus Snape for only a few moments before she realized she was being ridiculous and promptly shook herself out of it. Sending a smile towards Ginny who was watching her with uncharacteristic patience, "I guess I should begin after you left me at the flat..."  
  
Ginny listened to the lengthy account in rapt attention not speaking until Hermione was done. Hermione finally finished she had a dreamy smile spread across her face that made Ginny want to snort with laughter. Instead she simply said, "Wow, I had no idea," and left it at that.  
  
They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes, but their personal reveries were interrupted by the arrival of a small owl. Hermione fought to keep a smile from her face, she didn't want Ginny to know, but this was the same owl that had brought her Severus' last invitation. She carefully untied the bit of parchment from the owl's leg and stroked its feathers lovingly. "Ginny, there's some owl food in the fridge," she said, settling onto her seat to read the note, "would you mind?"  
  
Ginny compiled, and Hermione was left in monetary peace to read the missive.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Friday was wonderful, and I would be honored if you would agree to have dinner with me again on this Saturday night. Draco had been kind enough to offer his flat so I can cook for you without the constant presence of the nosy Hogwarts staff. As much as they would love to see you, I'm not one for sharing, so they will have to wait their turn. If this plan is amenable to you just give me a time, and a few favorite foods and I will get back to you with the details.  
  
Yours irrevocably,  
Severus Snape  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: I keep getting reviews telling me my chapters are too short, so I hope no one objects to the length of this one. Also, I don't care if Lily was Gryffindor, for my purposes she was Ravenclaw, or at least only friends with Ravenclaws. :P. And I'm SORRY I took so long. This chapter was hard for me to write and I worked a ton over Christmas. I think those are all the excuses I can come up with. *grins* In other much more interesting (at least to me) new: I finally got my LJ, so I will be posting progress updates and such there it's at so... if you want me to update you might have to visit it :P  
  
As always: A huge thanks goes out to all my reviewers! I didn't get a chance to thank you individually last chapter so. extra huge thanks to: On- A-Rainy-Day, Ironfish, HunnySnowBunny, Anarane Anwamane, Porthos the Pirate (Adore your name BTW), and baboon (hope this length suited you better( )  
  
Kayla: thanks for your input. The whole "same scenarios" occurring to both Severus and Hermione (or Lupin and Hermione as the case may be) was done on purpose to show the character's similarities, (or because in actuality they would both be getting dressed for the same event at the same time) not because I had a lack of inspiration or insight. Thank you for telling me that you saw it differently, it's always helpful to know when my ideas aren't coming across as clearly as I would like.  
  
Hermypenguin - I promise there will be decent dialogue with the Trio eventually, but it's not the time yet. I have lots of background stuff to fit in before there will be anything good for them to discuss. Thanks for the suggestion though. (Although I must add that Ron is probably my least favorite character, so don't be expecting to see too much of him. In my happy little Pursuing-Hermione-World he and Lav are living their off screen romance and have no part in the integral storyline.)  
  
JennyRad - Have I answered some off your Remus questions? I hope so.  
  
Desert Rose6 - Being as Remus Lupin is a fairly undeveloped character, seen only through the eyes of a child (Harry) and not given too large a part I don't agree with you on him being very OOC. I didn't think it was possible for flat characters to be OOC *shrugs* I'm sorry you feel that way, but I hope it doesn't ruin your ability to enjoy my story. I have two versions of Lupin and this one worked for this story.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! :D 


	15. In which the Plan is foiled before its b...

**Chapter 14: In which the Plan is foiled before it's begun**

Ginny returned to the room to find Hermione sitting in the same spot she had left her, the letter held out in front of her, crying silently to herself. Concerned she perched beside her distraught friend and rapped an arm about her shoulders. "Are you alright?"

Hermione sniffed loudly and pressed the note into Ginny's hand.

"Dear Hermione, Friday was wonderful, and I would be honored if you would agree to have dinner with me again on this Saturday night. Draco had been kind enough to offer his flat so I can cook for you without the constant presence of the nosy Hogwarts staff. As much as they would love to see you, I'm not one for sharing, so they will have to wait their turn. If this plan is amenable to you just give me a time, and a few favorite foods and I will get back to you with the details. Yours irrevocably, Severus Snape" Ginny looked at her friend with a raised eyebrow.

Hermione buried her head in her hands and cried harder.

"Um… Hermione?" Ginny poked her friend's shaking back with a tentative finger. "Why are you crying?"

Hermione stopped her tears long enough o send Ginny an accusing look before collapsing back into her sobs.

"This is a good thing isn't it?" Ginny asked.

"Of course it is," Hermione said, her voice muffled by the pillow she had buried her face in. "It's just…." She sat up and wiped her face on her arm causing Ginny to grimace, "It's just too nice, too perfect." Her mouth wobbled slightly. "I don't deserve him." With that she broke into sobs again.

Fighting a laugh Ginny pulled Hermione into a hug. Their conversation would wait for another day. For now Hermione obviously just needed a shoulder to cry on, even if Ginny couldn't fathom the tears.

"Its just…" Hermione pulled from the embrace and wiped her face on her sleeve. "I never ever even thought that something like this could happen to me, you know? I mean Harry has Draco and you have Neville. Ron and I were obviously a match made by Voldemort himself so I guess I naturally assumed all I would ever have was my work. But now…" She sighed dreamily flopping back against the couch. "Now I have Severus. I know its absolutely insane but I think I love him. He's just so.. so…"

Ginny suppressed a giggle. She'd never seen Hermione so happy but at the same time she was worried what would happen to her friend when the euphoria wore off and all she was left with was the truth that she fancied her greasy, cruel ex-professor.

Twenty minutes later Hermione was starting to act more like her normal self. "Thanks Gin," she said, "I needed that." She gave her friend a hug, "I think I'll go write Severus back now, we'll talk more later alright?"

"Come over sometime soon," Ginny smiled and apparated out with a pop.

Hermione settled herself down at her desk to reply to Severus' note. Her reply was brief, not that you would have been able to tell by the seven rolls of parchment and three quills she went through while writing it. She fastened it to the leg of the owl that had brought it earning a glare and a nipped finger for her efforts.

Severus threw his head back in frustration. His gratitude towards his students after Hermione reminded him of the horrors of Neville Longbottom had lasted less than a week and he was quickly becoming convinced that they were indeed getting stupider with every passing day. If today's batch of essays was any indication of intelligence he would be better off simply failing the lot of them before they got to the difficult portion of the course or they would blow themselves up.

_Vampires are fowl cretures who lik to suck people's blood. They are not two particular about the types of blood they suck so long as the purson they suck it from is still live…_

With a furious growl Severus crumpled up the offending document and threw it at the wall. What was the point? As far as he could see the students weren't learning from him and he certainly had no interest in trying to teach them if they didn't want to learn. In fact if he were truly honest he had no interest in teaching them whatsoever.

A wicked smile on his face Severus rose and stalked from his chambers. His robes billowed magnificently sending timid first years scampering as he strode through the halls. Berty Botts Every Flavor Beans he said briskly wrinkling up his nose at the unsavory choice of a password. The gargoyle leapt to life and he waited not a moment before ascending the stairs behind it.

"Ah, Severus, what can I do for you my boy?" Albus twinkled at him from beside Fawkes' perch.

"I give up Albus. The war is over and the children grow more idiotic every day. I quit." His grin growing wider and more fearsome Severus spun on his heel and departed in a swish of black.

"But…"Albus seemed to be at a loss for words for quite possibly the first time in his life. "Severus?"

"Severus? Come in Come in." The matronly woman in her eighties gestured for him to follow her.

"I'm sorry to come at such short notice Tildy. I promise it'll only be for a short while."

"Nonsense, the missus would hear nothin' of the sort! Imagine her own son feelin' like he be an intrusion in her home." Tildy clucked her disapproval loudly. "Now you know she's been waitin fer a day jus like thin one fer years. Ever since you've gone off she been waitin fer ya to come home again."

Severus shifted uncomfortably. His last day in this house was not one he liked to remember. His father had been alive then and they had been fighting. They had faught a lot in those last few days but that fight was etched forever in his mind. His mother had stood in the doorway watching, tears trickling down her cheeks as Haden and Severus snarled at each other like cornered wildcats.

"_I will not tolerate that kind of behavior from a member of this family Severus! You WILL cease these inappropriate liaisons instantly!"_

"_I will do nothing of the sort!"_

"_Do you or do you not want to remain a member of this family?"_

"_What family "father"?" Severus spat the word father with venom he hadn't known he possessed. "As I recall we've never been much of a family."_

"_How dare you-"_

"_How dare I WHAT Haden? Speak my mind? Share your blood? Don't worry about it after today you can erase me form the family tree and maybe you'll do us both a favor and obliviate yourself in a pathetic attempt to eradicate the black sheep forever." _

With that final bitter statement Severus had turned and slunk out of the house never to return again. Or so he had thought. But as life was he had ended up here in need of a place to sleep before he faced Hermione. As chance would have it their dinner was the next night and he knew that he would have to tell her then that he was unemployed and had no prospects. It wouldn't be easy but he was used to the harsh realities of his life.

A/N: I'm sorry this took so long to post; I have no excuse other than my laziness. I left the first part of the chapter on my other computer and kept forgetting to go retrieve it. And then I forgot about this story completely…. sighs anyhow You can all thank 'On-A-Rainy-Day' for this update, if it weren't for her I probably wouldn't be updating at all.

On-A-Rainy-Day – Thank you for all your reviews, it makes my day every time you request an update from any one of my stories. So good for the ego to have a fan winks

everyone else who reviewed 14 - love you guys! thanks a ton


	16. In which we meet a most interesting lady

**Chapter 15: In which we meet a most interesting lady**

"Hello Severus." The cool cultured voice cut the air like a knife and sent a shiver trailing down Severus' back. Lady Snape was an intimidating woman at the best of times, and these were most definitely not those times. Currently she was seated regally in an antique wing backed chair that had probably seen four or five generations of Snapes in its lifetime. Her hair that had obstinately refused to age, choosing instead to stay a shimmering blue black, was swept into a severe bun which, combined with her larger than average nose gave off the impression of an irritated bird. As for her eyes they were even more piercing than Severus could remember from his childhood. She summoned him into the room with an elegant gesture. "Have a seat my boy. We have a lot to catch up upon."

Swallowing nervously the prodigal son took a seat in the chair opposite the Lady of the house. "Hello mother. You've been well I assume."

The elegant woman let out a decidedly unladylike snort. "Please son, drop the formalities. We may not have spoken in near twenty years but I am still your mother which means I know things about you. Now, who is she? I insist on knowing all the details." She raised an eyebrow. "Well? Don't sit there gaping like a trout out of water. Who is she?"

Severus took a deep breath to calm his racing heart. His mother was still exactly how he remembered her and for a moment he forgot that they hadn't seen each other (at her insistence) for nearly two decades. He had always gotten on with her well enough, though her annoying tendency to gossip and pry had always grated his nerves, perhaps this was the reason he detested Molly Weasley so much. The two women had a surprising amount in common actually. They were second cousins and had been good friends in their youth but now they wouldn't even recognize each other. Molly's Gryffindor tendency to befriend anything that was wanting a friend so long as that something was a fellow Gryffindor had made her a social outcast in the higher pureblood circle while his mother's stiff formality that seemed to be a primal instinct had made her the celebrated bell of society right up until her son decided to become a Death Eater. Shaking his head to rid himself of these musings Severus fixed his mother with an innocent gaze he hadn't attempted in years. "Who is who mother? I have no idea what you're referring to in such a cryptic manner. Its hardly polite, you know, to talk of people without even using names."

Lady Snape narrowed her eyes. "You know very well what I'm referring to."

Severus grinned inwardly there were few people he could tease, in fact he wasn't sure he had ever teased anyone but his mother, at least not without malicious intent. "Be that as it may mother, I am exhausted from the journey here. So, if you have no objections, I should like to retire for the evening. I have an engagement tomorrow that I cannot escape I am afraid so I shan't be here for luncheon or dinner."

"Breakfast is at seven. Be prompt." Lady Snape rose from her chair and smiled down at her son. "It's wonderful you're home again my son." With a slightly sad smile she turned and walked gracefully from the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Colin!" Neville smiled jovially at his longtime friend. "How are you mate? I didn't know you were in the area."

"H-hello Neville," Colin's smiled tentatively. "I just decided to pop by this afternoon. Lucky we met up now isn't it?"

"Lucky for you anyhow," Neville grinned and motioned for Colin to walk with him, "Ginny's got an enormous turkey all prepped for dinner tonight I'm sure she'd be more than happy to have you over. We haven't seen you since the wedding. Please, tell me you'll come. It'll make her day."

"Of course I'll come." Creevy squeaked.

"Good! See you around six then eh mate?"

Colin nodded, "See you then."

Neville flashed him yet another brilliant grin before disapperating with a pop.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Gin."

"Hello love. How was shopping?" Ginny greeted her husband with a quick kiss.

"It was fine. I ran into Colin Creevy in Flourish and Blotts. I hope you don't mind that I've invited him to supper."

Ginny's back stiffened. "Oh," she forced a cheery note into her voice," that's lovely dear. Its been so long since we've seen him."

Neville grinned widely and gave Ginny another quick peck on the cheek. "Thank you love, I know it's a bit of an inconvenience adding another to the table so late, but I thought for Colin you wouldn't mind."

Ginny flashed him a smile much too bright to be genuine. "It's all right Neville. I'm delighted to have Colin over now if you don't mind I'd like to get a start on preparing the meal itself now that the guest list is settled."

" Ok, ok I get the hint. Give me a holler when you need me." He backed out of the room arms raided in surrender, a teasing grin on his face.

"Bye." Ginny shut the door firmly and muttered a few quick wards. She knew Neville was perfectly capable of taking down her wards but she wanted the added security so she wouldn't be interrupted.

She turned to the stove and muttered a few charms summoning a pot of water to be boiled and her already stuffed turkey to be baked. Once the basics had begun she walked over to the gently flickering fire in the fireplace. Grabbing the floo Jar she took a pinch and threw it into the flames. "Colin Creevy's flat." She called out, taking her place on the floor and sticking her head in the flames.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you think Tildy?"

"I think he dun grown up near perfect missus. He looks happy."

"Yes, he rather does doesn't he. I wonder who this girl he's met is. Though I'm not surprised he chose not to tell me, he always was one for deep dark secrets. Maybe she's a student." Lady Snape smiled wickedly. "We've dealt with every other scandal he felt he could throw our way I don't know why he doesn't think we can handle this."

"Beggin' your pardon missus but how do ya know he's met a lass if he hasn't told ya?"

"Ah Tildy, you've been with me a long time. Couldn't you see the glow. Haden used to get that same glow when he looked at me, at least in the early years. If these one thing Snape men know how to do well its falling hopelessly in love, well that and getting into horrible scrapes and being too proud to ask for a hand getting out of them." She smiled sadly, "I suppose I should just wait for him to come to me shouldn't I? After all Haden's father was less than thrilled to see me in the family but Haden would hear nothing of it. Did I ever tell you he almost lost his inheritance?"

"No ma'am. I ain't ever heard that story."

"Ah, well. I suppose I must tell you that particular story some time. It's a wonderful one but for tonight I'm too tired. Maybe tomorrow?" with a smile she gestured for the loyal house keeper to leave the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. PLEASE REVIEW


	17. In which there is a lot of talking

**Chapter 16:** **In which there is a lot of talking**

"We have a problem."

"Severus?"

"Get up you lazy lummox. Didn't you hear me? We have a problem."

Draco groaned loudly and ran a hand over his eyes. "Its hours too early," he paused to look at the clock, "four hours too early for that matter, for us to be having this conversation – or any conversation that does not include coffee. Come back in the morning."

Severus scowled and plopped decidedly ungracefully onto the bed, landing squarely on Draco's stomach causing the boy to grunt loudly. He looked down at Draco with a wicked grin forgetting for the time being the serious nature of his visit. "Now, are you ready to have our discussion or shall I have to call up Harry and tell him that you've been having an affair with Colin Creevy?" Severus barely contained a snicker at the horrified look on Draco's face.

"You wouldn't dare!"

Severus' eyes lit up at the challenge Draco had unwittingly offered him. "No I suppose you're right," he said feigning nonchalance as he rose of the bed and strolled lazily across the room.

A soft whoosh of air told the potions master that Draco had turned his back and was attempting to go back to sleep. Just the opportunity he had been waiting for. Grabbing a pinch of powder from the easily accessible box on the mantle, "Harry Potter's office!" he crowed throwing the powder into the flames.

"NO!" in one motion Draco leapt from the sanctity of his bed and flew towards Severus taking a flying leap towards his former professor.

Severus stepped aside and watched with a triumphant grin as a half-naked Draco Malfoy landed in the brilliant green flames and disappeared. His grin quickly faded though as he remembered the reason for his early morning visit. Summoning a jumper and pair of pants from Draco's wardrobe he tossed another pinch of powder in the fire and went to join the boys.

--

"Do you have a moment Mr. Potter?"

"Minister!" Harry exclaimed in surprise, "Of course I've got time for you. Come in."

Arthur Weasley smiled at the messy-haired young man. "Please Harry, call me Arthur."

"Of course Arthur, so what can I do for you?" Harry returned to his desk chair and motioned for the Minister of Magic to take a seat.

"Just a bit of family business I need to clear up," Arthur explained, taking a seat. "Molly wants you to come to dinner at the Burrow this Thursday. Its Ron's birthday you know and we're trying to get all his old chums together. Ginny's Neville is bringing Dean, Seamus and another chap whose name I can't recall, Kevin? Conan?" He shrugged, "not that it matters too much. We also wondered if you could ask Hermione to come and to bring this man she's seeing. Ginny's been so mysterious about the entire affair." The minister finally seemed to run out of breath and Harry took the opportunity to voice his answer.

"Of course I would love to come and I'm certain Hermione will be there though I can't promise either of us will bring a date." Harry almost chuckled imagining the reaction he and Hermione would get from the all-Gryffindor gathering if they did bring the men in their lives.

Suddenly the fire behind Arthur turned green and a half-naked Draco vaulted through it closely followed by Severus Snape in all his black robed glory. Harry's eyes widened in shock and horror as Arthur turned to see who had invaded on their conversation.

"Minister," Severus greeted the stunned red-head with a polite nod, "I'm afraid we didn't realize you were here. We'll just wait outside shall we?" He grabbed Draco by the elbow and dragged him towards the exit inwardly cursing himself every kind of fool.

"Severus!" Arthur found his voice just moments before the bizarre duo made their escape. "Surely there's no need to run off. It's nice to see you and your... er..." He trailed off awkwardly looking between Draco's cowering boxer clad frame and Severus' imposing one in full greasy-bastard ensemble, with one hand full of Draco's clothing while the other held the boy firmly by the arm.

Severus grimaced. "Yes well... Malfoy here... well..." He trailed off helplessly. "It's not how it looks."

Harry who had been madly gesturing throat slitting in the background collapsed on his desk with a groan.

Arthur, perhaps the most embarrassed of the four stammered something about modern lifestyles and excused himself from the room, his eyes carefully averted from the sleep mussed, half naked ex Hogwarts pupil and his stern, black haired ex teacher. Some things were too strange for a simple man like Arthur to contemplate.

"Well that was a disaster." Harry said into his desk surface, not raising his head.

Severus handed Draco the clothing he'd grabbed and took a seat at one of the office's plush arm chairs.

Draco scrambled into his clothes in record time, "I don't think it's that bad, Harry. Not like he knew you and I were together, just thought old Snape here had a thing for the young virile male." There was a touch of resentment in Draco's voice that Severus fully sympathized with. It was hard loving in someone else's shadow and worse when that someone barely acknowledged your existence in public.

Harry was not immune to Draco's tone. He raised his head. "I didn't mean it like that"

Draco snorted his disbelief.

"Honestly. It's just…" he ran a hand through his unruly black hair as if that would help him think, "Arthur invited us to dinner with his family, me, Hermione, and the nice fellows we're seeing and now it's impossible for us to go."

Draco was silent for several moments. From the expression on his face it was clear he was trying to decide which of the thousand things he wanted to say should be said first. "You were going to invite me to WEASLEY'S? Did you expect me to say yes?" finally won out, closely followed by "Are you OUT of your MIND?" and "why is it impossible he already knows you're gay?"

Severus, momentarily distracted from his own problems by the drama taking place right in front of him sat back with a contented smile on his face and watched them bicker. The smile turned to a look of horror moments later when the screaming stopped and the making up began.

Draco had sidled up to Harry and snuggled into his lap and they were talking in low whispers when Severus stood up, startling the couple (who had forgotten his presence) so much that they tipped the chair over and were sent sprawling on the office floor.

"We came here," Severus snarled, "because we have a problem. I did not come here to watch you to have sex on Harry's desk." He winced at the thought and added, "I like my eyes, I've been told they are my best feature."

The couple had the grace to look embarrassed as they took their own (separate) seats. "What's the problem?"

"I quit Hogwarts." Severus replied dully.

Harry's eyes lit up as if today were suddenly Christmas. "Have you told Hermione?"

"Of course he hasn't told Hermione." Draco chided. "If he'd told her she would have either tossed him, in which case he would be at home getting slobbering drunk, or forgiven him in which case he would not need our help. Either way he would nto be here if he'd told Hermione."

"I don't want to tell her until I have a new job. Unemployed middle aged potions masters are not exactly appealing."

Harry nodded. "There is actually an opening here that might work."

Severus looked hopeful. "Potions work?"

"Not exactly. One of our owl handlers was promoted to department head so the postal service needs an extra pair of hands."

"You want me to be a postal worker?"

Draco looked offended at Severus' skepticism. "At least it's a job. You can't avoid Hermione forever."

Defeated, Severus nodded. "Ok. I'll take it."

--

A/N: I'm so sorry that I'm taking soooooo long with this story. Severus quitting his job threw me off completely, but characters will do what they will. Huge thanks to all those who are still reading after years of silence. PLEASE REVIEW!!

On-A-Rainy-Day- Tildy is a human. Right now its hard to tell.. I almost wrote elf a couple times, but she's human.

Ginn, and Anarane Anwamane – thanks for your wonderful comments!

BabyRuth – Glad that the slash didn't throw you off the story completely.


End file.
